Red Wolf 3: Lonewolf
by Little Red Writing Hood 717
Summary: With Kenyon far away looking for another pack of wolves, he leaves Sorrell vulnerable to Alana's wrath, by wolf code, it is Randy's job to protect his brothers mate, but unexpected feelings put both Randy and Sorrell in hot water.
1. Chapter 1: Gone Sorrell

**Chapter 1: Sorrell**

I had never seen Kenyon looked so handsome, then in his white tux at our wedding. My heart was fluttering all over the place. I couldn't believe that I was going to be his and he was going to be mine forever. Our ceremony over looked the beautiful enchanting ocean during the sunset. The impeccable sparkles on the water reflected in his coppery eyes as they stared lovingly into mine. A warm smile spread across his face as he took my hands and recited his vows.

"I have loved you for what feels like forever. I would have never thought a guy like me could ever deserved someone as incredibly amazing as you. That's why I Kenyon Andrew Phallan take you to be my wife, to love honor and cherish for as long as we both shall live."

"You may now kiss the bride." said the preacher.

He excitedly lifted my veil with a huge grin across is lips, he placed a soft loving kiss on my lips, only they weren't my lips. I wasn't the bride at all, I stood beside the bride in a silk teal bride's maid's dress. _Then who was the bride? _I thought.

Alana looked up into Kenyon's eyes, with her eyes matching his. My heart fell out of my chest and he caressed her cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Alana."

I was awakened by frantic knocking at the front door. I looked over at my clock, the numbers read 10:22. I got up and came down the stairs. My Dad made it to the door first.

"Where is he? I know he's here!"

"Ma'am calm down!" said Dad. "Who are you looking for"

"Who am I looking for?" she mocked. "Kenyon! I am looking for Kenyon!"

"Any you are?" he asked.

"I'm his Aunt."

"Well, come on in please." he invited.

Talya waddled in angrily into our living room. I still had only seen her a few times in passing. She looked like a dwarf. She was extremely short. I could barely see the resemblance, just in the cheekbones and the ashy mahogany complexion. Her face look permanently scrunched up, almost like mad was her only expression.

I came all the way down the stairs with my dad and Kenyon's aunt in the living room and she glared at me.

"Sorrell, this is Kenyon's aunt. Have you seen him?"

I shook my head

"She is lying! You know where he is! Is he hiding in your room?"

"No!" I said defensively.

"Sorrell!" my dad jeered.

"Dad, no he's not!" I said. "I saw him earlier, but..." I trailed off knowing that I couldn't tell Dad everything even if I wanted to.

"Do you know where her went?" my dad asked.

"No." I shook my head. "He didn't say."

"She's lying!" Kenyon's aunt hissed.

"Excuse me!"my dad snapped. "My daughter is not a liar."

"You're covering for him." she said.

"I'm not!" I snapped. "I don't know where Kenyon is. He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked.

"Have you called the police?" asked Dad.

"Yes, they told me that he's too old to be considered a run away if he's a run away." She explained. "And he has to be gone for 48 hours to be considered missing."

"Do you need to use our phone? " dad asked.

"No, it's fine." she surrendered. "Obviously he isn't here." She squinted at me.

After Kenyon's aunt left, I already knew I was in for a heart to heart with my Dad. We sat in the living room drinking chamomile tea as he studied me carefully.

"Sorrell, has Kenyon told you about any problems at home?"

"Dad!" I sighed.

"I'm just curious." He said. "Maybe it might help us find him and fix this."

"Dad, I don't think that is anything that can be fixed." I admitted.

"Than you know what it is."

I bit my lip. "Not really!" I said. "We just had a fight and he just took off. That's all I know."

He took off his glasses, scratched the bridge of his nose and then replaced them. "That's it?" he asked. "Did you break up with him?"

I thought."Yeah." I lied. "We broke up."

He looked down. "Well, that's too bad, I liked him."

I had to smile. "I know you did Dad." I got up and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going to bed."

I let out a sigh as I walked up to my room, hoping that I had dodged a bullet. I decided that soon there would have to be a time for me to say my goodbyes to mt dad and Russ, but now I just needed time to think.


	2. Chapter 2: All She Knows Randall

**Chapter 2: Randall**

My vision was blurry, I could see the dim light in the room, which only could mean that I was coming to. All I could see was a million colors, a design, like tapestry. I felt a gentle caress on one side of my face and a cold compress to the other. A soft moan escaped my lips. I tried to move, but at first my body didn't agree with me. As I tried to straighten my arm a sharp pain went up my side. "Argggggggh!"

"Shhhh! Don't move it, it's still hasn't fully healed, Randy." I heard I soft familiar melodic voice say.

"Mom?" the name escaped my lips almost on it's own.

The voice let out at a girlish giggle.

"Sorrell?" I tried again.

The voice giggled again. "Guess again, Randy!" she challenged.

I tried moving my head to see my mystery nurse, but the sharp pain came back. I groaned. She stood over me so that I could see her.

"Leona?" I smiled. "That was going to be my next guess, honest!"

She giggled again. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled and nodded. "Horrible."

I winced as I sat up, fighting through the pain.

"Randy, you really should be still." she suggested.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Obviously, not long enough Randy. You need to lay back down and let that shoulder heal." she said.

I looked down at my arm and noticed that it was in a sling. No wonder I couldn't stretch it. Everything started coming back at once, and I remembered what had happened.

"Kenyon!" I slowly stood up wincing in pain. Leona was gently trying to coarse me back down on the cot I was laying on. After I stood up, I had to hold still for a moment to gain my balance. The room was spinning all over the place. I slowly removed the sling and carefully took my shirt from off of the cot. The pain was pretty bad, but it was starting to get a little more bearable.

"Randy, I don't think that you should-."

I politely shook Leona's hand."Thanks, Leona but I have to go find my little brother."

I slowly put on my shirt and for the door of the small room. I felt my pockets for my keys and slowly made my way back to my car. I could only think of two places that he could be. I reached in my pocket for my phone and scanned for his number with my undamaged hand. I dialed it, and held the phone to my ear. It just kept ringing. "Come on, Ken, pick up your phone!"

Started my car and set out to find him. I had to fix this. It was my duty as alpha, and my duty as Kenyon's big brother. I would make this right again, if it was the last thing I did.

I didn't realize till too late that I probably should have called first, because I didn't know how late it was. I was already at Sorrell's door knocking on it. When she answered it she looked disheveled like she had been sleeping.

"Randy? What happened to you?"

I ignored the question completely. "Sorrell. Where's Kenyon?"

"Sorrell who's that at the door at this hour?" I heard Mr. Garnett's voice now I felt even more guilty. He appeared in the door was and studied me. He also looked as if he had been sleeping.

"Hi Mr. Garnett, I'm sorry to wake you. I'm just looking for my little brother. Is he here?"

He shook his head. "Why don't you come in."

I had almost decided to go back to the ranch, but I decided to go inside Mr. Garnett's house.

"You aunt was here earlier looking for him." he said. I looked at him curiously.

"He's gone, Randy." Said Sorrell.

I rose an eyebrow. "Gone where?"

"Sorrell says that they got into an argument and broke up, and he just took off."

I looked down at Sorrell who eyes were looking down sorrowfully. _Kenyon's gone. Where on earth would he go?_ I wanted to ask more questions to Sorrell but I knew I couldn't ask her in front of her dad. I would have to come back tomorrow.

As I was backing out of the living room, my shoulder hit the door post and a sharp pain forced me to cry out in pain.

"Randy, what happened?"

I looked down at her concerned face, knowing I couldn't tell her in front of her dad what really happened. "I was mugged!" I blurted.

"Did you call the police?" asked Mr. Garnett.

"Yeah, they are still looking for the guy."

"Well, do you need to go to hospital.?" he asked.

"No. Actually that's where I'm coming from. It's nothing serious."

"Are you sure?" Asked Sorrell shooting me a serious look.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Looks like everybody is having a crumby night." Mr. Garnett let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Daddy, can Randy stay the night?" Sorrell cut in. "I mean, those muggers are still at large, I would feel really bad if they came back to finish him off. I mean, I personally would sleep better tonight." She smiled nervously.

Both Mr. Garnett and I looked at her curiously. It was like her mouth was going 200 miles per hour.

"Sure honey." said Mr. Garnett awkwardly. He 'ooked at me. "If you don't mind sleeping on couch. I'm not sure about your arm."

"The couch is fine, Mr. Garnett. Thank you!" I smiled.

"Great!"

Mr. Garnett went back upstairs to his bed while Sorrell made a pallot for me on the couch.

"Sorrell you really don't have to." I said.

"It's no problem." she smiled.

"So what happened?" I whispered.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Dad is teaching summer classes so he has to leave early and is going to be gone all day." She whispered back.

I nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she said.

"I'm fine." I assured. "So you can sleep easy knowing that _muggers _don't finish me off." I chuckled.

She giggled. "Whatever Randy! Good night!"

She went upstairs and went to sleep and I made myself as comfortable as I could on the couch and tried to doze off, but I was too much in pain and too confused to sleep. So I just laid there thinking of everything I needed to do to fix all of this.

First, I needed talk to Chief Refe, to find out how I could be named alpha, and second find out where Kenyon is. I thought that I should have been more worried, but I knew, if anything was really wrong, I would feel it. I knew Sorrell would tell me what happened and I would at least find out that where ever he is, he is fine.

When I did finally wake up, there was daylight. I first noticed the big doe eys starring down at me, I smirked. "Mornin' beautiful!"

She giggled. "What ever Randy!" she shook her head. "So how did you sleep?"

I sighed. "Terribly." I admitted.

I winced as I sat up and she sat beside me.

"So, what happened?" I asked

"You're arm is still bothering you Randy?" She asked.

"I'll live!" I assured. "So where is Kenyon?"

She looked down sadly again. "He left to find another pack."

I sighed. "I figured as much!" I said trying to massage the pain on the shoulder.

"Randy, do you want me to get some ice for that?" she asked.

"No." I said. "So that's all he told you?"

Sorrell bit her lip, which only let me know that there was more. I sighed preparing myself for it.

"Nothing, else really." she said. "He just said that he'd be back to pick up us both around my birthday."

I scratched my head. "So he's going to take you with him?"

Sorrell nodded. "Yeah, he's going to take us both, so you don't have to marry Alana."

"So he's going to take you, like for the rest of the summer?"

She shook her head. "I'm going with him."

I studied her unsure expression carefully. "Are you going to marry him?"

"Eventually." she admitted.

I pressed my lips together. "Sounds lovely."

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing!' I lied.

"What is it Randy!"

"Nothing!" I put my hands up. "Far be it for me to bust your fantasy bubble. I think it's beautiful." I smiled. "Romantic even."

"Well, it's for you too Randy."

I smirked. "Sure it is Sorrell."

"You don't think it's a good idea?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think." I said. "Sounds like you two have your minds made up, far be it for me to stop you."

"So you won't go with us?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know if it will make too much of a difference, whether I go or not."

"Of course, it will." she said. "We're doing this for you too."

I raised an eyebrow. Then began to intentionally chuckle.

"Why is this funny Randy? I don't want you or Kenyon to have to marry Alana."

I laughed harder. I was in tears."No we can have that can we?"

"This is your life Randy! It's not funny!"

The I was holding my gut laughing uncontrollably, and I fell over on the couch. I knew that I was angering Sorrell more, but that was my intention. "I'm sure your dad, loved hearing about that when you told him."

"I didn't tell him, yet." She admitted. "What's so funny, Randy?" She couldn't help but laugh too. Upset with herself she had given in she started punching me, which only made me laugh harder. "You are such a butt-head Randy!"

I bit my lip trying to control my laughter. "I'm sorry!"

"Well what's your brilliant idea, genius?"

I thought. "Well, first I'm going to raid your fridge because I'm starving, and then I am going back to the reservation to talk to the chief and explain to him why would be a better alpha, than Kenyon. I should tell him yours and his brilliant plan, I'm sure he'll realize his mistake." I started to chuckle again.

Sorrell hit me again, but this time hit me in my sore shoulder. I winced but tried to keep my face straight.

"Randy, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll live." I said rubbing it.

She got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. A few moments she returned with a bag of ice. "Take you shirt off."

"If I had a dollar for every time a woman has told me to do that." I gloated slowly slipping out of my blue button-up shirt.

"Get over yourself Randy." she giggled. She mashed the ice into my shoulder and it made me had to jump.

"Ahh! It's cold!"

"It's ice Randy!"

"You could have warned me." I argued.

She raised an eyebrow. "Warned you the ice was cold?"

I chuckled. "You don't have to be smart!"

She shook her head. "What ever Randy?"

"What do you have to eat?" I asked.

"Benny has some delicious Kibbles 'n' Bits."

"Don't tease me, Sorrell." I joked. "You've got my mouth watering!"

She rolled her eyes and giggled.


	3. Chapter 3: You've Got A Friend Sorrell

**Chapter 3: Sorrell**

As I ate breakfast with Randy, I was trying to figure out what it was in the DNA of Phallan men that made them so pig-headed, between Kenyon's adorableness and Randy's charm, they got away with it. In a lot of ways Kenyon and Randy were polar opposites with matching 'My way or the highway' mentalities. I still had a feeling that Randy was going to go out to the reservation and try to beg Chief Refe to make him alpha, but I was determined not to let him.

I to distract him until Kenyon got back got back. By using his charm against him, by reviving Mr. Wonderful. I would just keep him busy, with doing fun and crazy things like he had always done when he was Mr. Wonderful.

"So have you ever really eaten dog food?" I asked.

He looked up from his bowl of coco puffs and smirked. "Oh yeah!" he admitted. "We had a family dog when we were kids. Me and Kenyon would eat her food all the time."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, when our dad found out he told us that if we kept eating dog food we were going to turn into dogs." He chuckled.

I erupted in laughter and accidentally spit out the cereal and milk in my mouth onto the table. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Oh, that is real classy Sorrell." he chuckled. "I think you got a crunch berry in my coco puffs."

"Eww!" I laughed. "I bet you won't eat it."

He took a spoonful of coco puffs that was topped off by the red crunch berry I spit in his bowl. He quickly put it to his mouth, and ate it.

"Eww!" I giggled.

"It's actually not too bad." He admitted.

"I bet you won't eat coco puffs and kibbles 'n' bits?"

He looked at me mischievously. "You dare me?"

"I double dare you!"

"You're on!"

I went into the pantry in the kitchen where the dog food was right by the door. I dug in the bag for the scooper and filled it to overflowing. I went back to the table and spilled the dog food into Randy's bowl and sat back down in front of my cereal. He scooped up a big helping in his spoon, gave it a delicate sniff, and put in in his mouth. I had to turn away as he crunched it in his mouth, but when I looked back in his direction, there was a pleasing smile over his face.

"Mmmm! Delicious."

"That's sick." I giggled.

"You should try this." he invited and then took another bite.

"I'll pass thanks." I laughed.

"You're loss!" he said taking another bite.

I bit my lip as I watched him eat and had a burning question inside. "So what happened to your arm?"

His whole demeanor changed to a grumpier one but he kept eating.

"Was it Alana?"

"You haven't been able to get through to Kenyon today have you?" he said. I knew he was trying to change the subject, but I shook my head.

"No, and I'm worried sick!" I said. "And stop trying to change the subject."

He chuckled. "I didn't think I'd get that one by you."

I rolled my eyes."Flattery will get you nowhere. I'm not one of your silly girlfriends Randy. You can talk to me you know."

He sighed. "It's being dealt with as we speak. Now can we change the subject?"

"Are you still going to try and marry her?" I asked.

"You should really try this." He smiled. "If I had known kibble 'n' bits and coco puffs were this good."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Randy this is your life."

"And this officially is the best breakfast I had in my life."

"Why are you avoiding this?" I asked. "Just answer me that?"

He dropped his eyes and fell silent. He was trying to keep me out, but I couldn't stand by and watch him do this to himself.

Just then Benny ran in and began scratching at the door, signaling me that he had to relieve himself. I stood there and looked at him for a long moment, think about completely ignoring Benny, to show Randy I wasn't going to let up.

"This isn't over Randy."

He shot me a sarcastic grin. "I didn't think it was."

As I put on Benny's leash no sooner did I open the door did he pull the leash out of my hands and run toward the woods. I sighed. _Great!_

Just then I got a thought and darted into the woods. "Kenyon!"

As I got deeper into the woods I began to hear Benny barking and growling. No I was nervous, Benny never growled and barked at him before. When I spotted Benny there he was growling a a ten dark-hared man. I ran and grabbed Benny by the collar. "Benny, no!" I hissed. "I'm sorry!" I said to the man. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

I had to pull him back toward the house where I bumped into anther man, he was tan but had longer hair. "Excuse me!" I said. Benny was now growling at him, he the looked in my eyes his cold gray eyes stared right though me. I turned around only to find the other shorter haired man. I was in between the both of them. He had gray eyes as well. Benny was still barking and growling at the two men.

"Look, I don't want any trouble."

The long haired man bit his lip. "It's no trouble at all!"

My heart was racing. I was in panic. The other one leaned his nose into my hair and to a big sniff and sighed. "You smell delicious!"

I swallowed hard. "Benny run!" I yelled.

The brief moment they were distracted my Benny taking off I took off toward my house. I was stopped as one of the came down in front of me as if he jumped from the sky. I ran in another general direction, wondering what on earths guys were. The couldn't be human. Just then the long hared one jumped in front of me came up to me, but before I knew it I was pinned in his arms. I was kicking screaming and biting, but his grip didn't loosen.

He dragged me toward a clearing where I saw the shorter haired gray eyed man walk up, and the from another direction a tall gray-eyed woman with long raven hair.

"Alana!" I whispered. "I should have known."

"You didn't give the much of a chase. I guess you want to make it so easy to be the damsel in distress." she said. "To bad lover boy can't save you now!"

She yanked off my totem necklace.

"Give it back!" I screamed and tried to squirm free.

"Come it get it!" she jeered

"There you are honey! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Randy?" Hissed Alana.

Randy had just walked into the clearing and not a second too soon. I had never been so happy in my life to see him.

"What do you want Randy?"

Randy gave a charming smile."Isn't it obvious dear?" He walked up to Alana and took her hand.

She pulled it away

"I hate when we fight in front of the kids. Now, I am willing to work at this if you are. If not for me than for the kids. What do you say?" he smiled.

"What do you want Randy? Do you want me to break your other arm?"

"So things got rough. It happens. Words got said, names got called...even though you are a heartless witch, I think we can work through our problems."

She squinted her eyes. "Let her go!" she demanded.

The guy holding me pushed my forward and I fell into the ground. I charged at Alana but Randy, grabbed.

"Give me my necklace back!" I was kicking and screaming at Alana in Randy's arms.

"This isn't over." she said and she took of with the two men with her.

I was still kicking Randy. "Let me go!"

Randy put me down and I charged in the direction that Alana went in but Randy blocked my path.

"Do you have a death wish?" He ask.

"She took my totem necklace!" I screamed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "Give her a firm talking to?"

"I need to get it back!" I said.

"Look, how do I put this." He thought a moment. "Hold no reservations Alana will kill you."

"If she was going to kill me she would have done it!" I pointed out. "I'm not scared of her."

"Sorrell, she didn't kill you because you were under my protection. She risk having to kill me, and that is one of the big wolf laws. We don't kill our own kind."

I shook my head. "What are the laws about killing humans."

"You know the Witiki care very little about human casualties. I would be a slap on the wrist, whereas killing me, the penalty is death."

"So this is all wolf law?" I said. "What do you have a book on this?"

He chuckled. "It is kind of known in wolf circles. Like human's have the bro code, or the two urinal rule."

"What's the two urinal rule?" I shook my head wondering if I even wanted to know."You know what? Never mind."

We began to walk in the direction of the house. I called out for Benny and was glad when he was on the back porch.

I was thinking about what Randy had said about being under his protection. What was that wolf code. I knew that it meant that at least until Kenyon got back that Randy would be near by, and that made me feel good. I was hoping that if he was always keeping an eye on me, he wouldn't have time to go see Chief Refe. My run in with Alana may have worked to my advantage.


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek Randall

**Chapter 4: Randall**

Summer was beginning to be a drag. In my one year of high school I knew that I would miss more than my share of things, but one of the biggest things was being Mr. Popular, I had to admit and the friends that it came with. NO that they were real and not that I kept in touch with them after I graduated. They either moved on to better things, or were too superficial to care.

But as friends went most of them lived at Beaufort, my closest admittedly being my little brother, Kenyon, but there was one emerging as my best friend while Kenyon was away that surprised even me.

Through Sorrell's headstrong compassion quickly came in close second to Kenyon as my best friend, but now with Kenyon one I guess that made her my new best friend by default, at least until Kenyon came back. Which made having to be her protector until Kenyon came back, all the less excruciating, or at least so I thought.

"Sorrell," I said trying to hold a smile on my face to cover."I'm not mad, just tell me where you hid my car keys."

"I'm not letting you go to the reservation Randy." she crossed her arms. "It's for your own good."

I bit my lip. "You know I can just as easily phase and get there just as fast, maybe faster."

"And risk leaving your brother's mate unguarded?" She said dramaticly.

"Cute Sorrell. really cute."

Sorrell made herself comfortable on the couch and turned on the T.V. While I tried to figure out where she could have gone in the short time we were in the house to even have time to find and hide my keys. I thought of using my tracking abilities but how could I track down something that should have been on me. I never really thought to get a smell profile on my car keys.

I just had to use my street smarts. _Right._ At least I had Sorrell smarts, between Kenyon and just her always being around, I felt like I had a pretty good grip on Sorrell. _Or did I?_ It wasn't like she had ever had a reason to do anything like this to Kenyon, she had him wrapped around her little finger. Me however, I wasn't anyone's pet.

"You're getting colder!" she giggled.

It wasn't long before I had torn the house apart looking for my keys, with no luck in finding them. I then had a thought._ If I couldn't take my car I could take Sorrell's. It wouldn't be grand theft auto, I would have Sorrell with me. _I had another though._ It would be grand theft auto and kidnapping. Chief Refe would love that._

I let out a surrendering sigh and decided to go into negotiations. "I aright Sorrell, what do you need?" I asked. "Enough money to fix your bust ride perhaps? Name your price."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but do I have a for sale sign on my forehead?"

"Everybody has a price, baby! Name yours."

She giggled. "Why are you talking like a wiseguy?"

"Like, badda bing badda boom. Forget about it kid, what can I do for you?"  
I joked.

She thought a moment. "Well, you can not go to the reservation today, instead you can be my personal chauffeur all day."

"Ouch!" I said. "You really know how to hit a guy where it hurts."

"Or it's know deal."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll do it." Maybe the free day would help me take care of the other things on my to-do list.

"Wolf's code honor?"

"Wolf code honor." I assured.

"Okay!" She said. "Well let me get dressed and I'll tell you where it is."

"You still don't trust me huh?"

She smiled. "Nope."

I waited the long grueling hour and a half that it took for Sorrell to get dressed and followed her to the upstairs bathroom. I couldn't believe it when she took off the top and I peaked into the reservoir to find there in a zip-lock bag.

"Time to go fishing." She smiled. "I'll be down stairs."


	5. Chapter 5: Wait a Minute Sorrell

**Chapter 5: Sorrell**

I had to admit that I was very content with myself, not only had I kept Randy from going out to the reservation, but I had also gotten a personal chauffeur and bodyguard to take me and Beth to the mall of course we had to make a pit stop at Randy's house so that he could get a shower and a change of clothes. I waited in the car so I could have to worry about running into Aunt Talya, I was sure that due to circumstances she had a stronger distaste for me. Randy told me that I had nothing to worry about, protection wise. He told me that Satordi was one of the most feared names in the super natural world. It made me want to think of an excuse to stay at Beaufort.

I couldn't wait until my 18th birthday even more, but I knew by that time I would be long gone anyway. I let out a long sigh, as I wondered what I was going to tell my dad when I left. I decided I would invite Russ over when I left, to say my goodbyes. I knew Kenyon wouldn't want to stay long. He wouldn't want to risk the Witiki knowing that he was back.

When Randy came out of the cottage he looked like the Mr. Wonderful I was used to down to the blue shades that rested on the brim of his nose, that matched the blue and red striped button up shirt and bright red loosely-fitted ball cap cocked to one side. He did a suave strut to the car and a turn before he opened the car door and got in.

"Looks like Mr. Wonderful is back!" I smiled.

"I figured I'd revive him for a day." He said.

"You look good!"

"Thank you very much." He did an Elvis impression.

As we headed to Beth's house, I called her to let her know that we were on the way.

"We who?" she asked.

"Me and Randy." I said. "You remember Kenyon's brother?"

"Oh!" she said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"What's wrong with Randy?" I asked.

"He is a concided jerk, that thinks he's God's gift to women. I don't understand why you even want to be seen with him. He's a loser."

"Beth, come on. Be nice!"

She sighed. "Ok. Fine. But tell him not to talk to me."

"Alright Beth. I'll see you in a few."

As U pressed the end button, I didn't have to look over to know that Randy heard the entire conversation.

"Okay, what's up with your friend."

"She's still a little salty about you calling her a troll." I explained.

"Seriously? That was months ago." he said. "In my defense, she was being rude."

"Well, can you just try and get along?"

He sighed. "Just tell her to keep her snide comments to herself. If I wanted to hear a woman bash me, I would call Alana."

"Than you should be used to it. You are still trying to marry her."

He shot me a look.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Well you better enjoy all the time you have with your friends since, you'll be running off with Kenyon in the next couple of months." He chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" I asked.

"Because you talk a good game, Sorrell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said defensively.

"I am saying, I know you aren't going to go through with it." he said.

"What do you say that?"

"You're really about to miss senior year, and college to run away with Kenyon."

"I can register on school whenever we get settled."

"Considering he even finds a pack. Then, after he picks you up, you and him will still be scouring the country looking for a wolf pack. It's like finding a needle in a haystack and it's not like they are going to say 'Hey, we can shift, your boyfriend can shift two, we should join each other."

"You're going too." I said.

"You really believe that?" he smirked.

"You can't stay here. I won't let you."

I chuckled. "What are you going to do Sorrell."

I thought. I never considered Randy not being on board. We were doing this for him too, I had to find a way to some how convince him to go with us.

"If you ask me you are being very irrational."

"But what do you call marrying someone that doesn't love you, kissed your brother and broke your arm." I said.

"It's what has to be done, Sorrell. There's no other way."

"There's our way." I pointed out.

"That isn't a way, Sorrell. It's not a life for you. " He snapped.

"And being married to Alana is?" I asked. "You are such a hypocrite, Randy! You're not the only person who can make sacrifices. Why don't you just give our plan a chance."

"Because it's stupid Sorrell !"

I couldn't believe he called our idea stupid. My mouth hung open. "Well, I think marrying Alana is stupid. What do you get out of it? Just tell me! What's so great about joining the Witiki?" Now I was irate and shouting.

"Sorrell." He said calmly. "I don't want to argue about this. You make your own decisions, just promise me something. Promise me that you will really think about what you're doing, and what you're giving up. Don't you want to go to college? Live your dreams, other then the ones with you and Kenyon?"

I sighed. "I should be asking you the same things."

We both were silent after a stalemate argument when we pulled up to Beth's. I started to unbuckle my seat belt to get out of the car but Randy grabbed my hand.

"Let me!" he smiled. He got out and knocked on her door. After Beth came to the door there was a brief exchange. I was relieved when I saw Beth smile and nodded in approval. They then walked to the car with her arm in his.

Randy shot me a wink as he opened the door for Beth and she got in the car.

"Nice to see you two getting along." I smiled.

"Yes, Randy apologized." Said Beth. She smiled and then blushed. "He's not such a bad guy after all."

"Well thank you." Randy tipped his head. "Were to ladies?"

We all had a blast at the mall all day, we even talked Randy into getting a pedicure with up, where Randy's unfailing charm got us a few discounts. Beth was also quickly becoming smitten with Randy. It seemed like they both had chemistry and similar interests. When the day was over, I thought they were going to plan a date but then I forgot that Randy was required to protect me for Kenyon.

I decided that if I hung out with Beth more until Kenyon got back, maybe she would be just the distraction he needed to consider not becoming the Witiki's co-alpha. Beth had a fiery personality but it was not half as bad as Alana's and what better person for my best friend than my other best friend.

I then had an off thought. What if Alana and randy fell in love. She would be crushed if Randy left. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, at least they both could just get to know each other, everything else we would all play by ear.

By the time Randy and I got to my house my dad was home. I knew Randy was still obligated to protect me, but I wasn't sure if my dad would let Randy sleep over again, I figured he would get suspicious.

"Randy how long can you phase?" I asked.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"I have an idea."

Randy disrobed in the back seat of his Monte Carlo and I stuffed his clothes in my purse. I was glad I brought my big hobo bag so everything would fit.

"Are you sure you have enough room back there?" I said, accidentally turning to look at him forgetting he was naked. I quickly turned back around. "I'm sorry."

"Quiet, you are messing up my concentration!" he said.

In almost a flash he was shifted into his wolf form. He looked similar to Kenyon but had more red tones in his fur, and was also a little taller, but he was close enough to Kenyon to fool my dad.

When we walked into the house, I found my dad in the living room reading the newspaper. I had Randy wait in the hallway.

"Daddy can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked politely.

He folded his paper and studied me. "Well you can start by telling me why you left this house a mess.

"I'm sorry Dad!" I said. "But I needed to ask you something."

He slid his glasses down. "What is it Sorrell?"

"Randy went to go find Kenyon and there was no one to watch his wolf."

"Can't someone at the ranch do it?"

"They are all looking for Kenyon, Dad."

He sighed. "He's here isn't he?"

I nodded. Just then Randy walked in tip-toeing on his belly up to my dad. It took me a moment to realize that he had my dad's slippers in his mouth. He dropped them in front of my dad and began panting happily.

He rolled his eyes. "Just clean up after him and he's your responsibility."

I smiled happily. "Thank you, daddy"

Randy stood up and placed a slobbery lick across my dad's face leaving his face dripping with thick drool. My dad grimace.

"Sorrell?" He said. "Don't make me regret this again."

"Yes Dad!" I said. "Come on boy!"

Randy and I ran upstairs to my room.

As Randy and Benny lied on the floor and dozed off. I stayed awake. As I look up at the moon a blanket of loneliness surrounded me and I couldn't help but to feel every bit of the gaping hole inside of me. As I held my knees to me, it began to hit me that Kenyon had not tried to contact me today. I tried to stay positive hoping he was okay and would call as soon as he could.

I let out a sorrowful sigh. "Kenyon, I miss you so much!"


	6. Chapter 6: Runaway Kenyon

**Chapter 6: Kenyon**

I was enjoying what I had decided was the most amazing summer sunset I had ever seen, so beautiful that I had to park my bike and remove my helmet when it had dawned on me that I was driving into the next night and I had not stopped. I the first fifty miles were hardest. I might as well have been imprinted because it was like my heart was connected to a cable that lead to he and the further I got the more it pulled until finally it ripped completely out of my chest.

Now I was more optimistic, even though I realized that I left so abruptly that I forgot my cell, and even worse didn't keep any of my numbers on my mental Rolodex, which was more than embarrassing. I had decided that I would find a way to get in touch with her. It was the thoughts of her that began to make me feel more powerful. I took my dog tag and felt the cold metal on my fingers almost feeling her presents, holding on to hope that this would be the longest time I would ever be without her. When she left again with me and Randy, I decided never to leave her again

I had been riding my bike for nearly 24 hours straight and really wasn't even the slightest bit, I decided two things, one that I was going to being Sorrell with me to enjoy this amazing sunset with me, and two that I needed to find some place to refuel both myself and my bike.

As I found lodging in a small town, I decided to get odds and ends including a change of clothes. I decided to turn in early, so I could get an early start the next morning. I went through tons of memories in my head to hear he soft voice. _I'm not ready to lose you! _I felt like my whole body blushed. _I want to be your wife._ I smiled. I couldn't believe she said that. It had been what I thought about when I first laid eyes on her. I was always sure or what I wanted and it was with reach now.

The voices in my head lulled me to sleep and I dreamed of her sleeping soundless across from me in a large bed, and an amazing rock on her finger.I paced a kiss on her soft cheek and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Mrs. Phallan!"


	7. Chapter 7:I'll Be There Randall

**Chapter 7: Randall**

I was carefully putting my clothes on as Sorrell slept like a log in her bed, with her mouth agape and _yes_ slobbering. I noticed a small pool of slobber on the pink pillow she was sleeping on. She also had a soft steady rhythm of snoring which let me know even more that she was knocked out. I let out a silent chuckle, knowing it was something I'd have to bring up later. If I saw her later.

A wave of sadness cane over me as I began to tip-toe for the door. If the elders give me my position back as alpha, this could be the last time I see my best friend. I didn't realize until that moment how much I'd miss her. She dad grown in me.

As I turned back to look at her she began to stir and I held completely still and didn't even breathe until she was done, and them headed right for the door.

"Randy?"

The voice stopped me in my tracks. I whipped back around to find her sleepy doe eyes staring up at me sadness.

"I'm sorry Sorrell, I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered.

She frowned. "Obviously. You were going to the reservation?"

I sighed. "Sorrell, you can't hold me hostage forever." I said.

Her eyes dropped.

"Sorrell, it's the right thing to do."

She shook her head. "There has to be another way."

I walked over and squatted beside her head. At least I could get comfortable as I said my goodbyes. "Sorrell, just do me a favor and don't let Kenyon talk you out of your dreams. If he truly loves you like he says he does, then he'll wait. Their are just somethings more important than love."

"Just like there are things more important than a stupid legacy." she muffed.

"I can tell I can't win with you about this." I surrendered. "Just give me a hug and let me get on my way okay?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I took in her scent. _Mmm! Peaches!_ I smiled to myself.

"Can I go?"

"I guess I'm taking a big risk, leaving you here alone. I can drop you off a Beaufort."

She shook her head. "No I want to go with you."

"Into the belly of the beast?" I asked.

"I could take my car, I just want to be with you until the last possible moment."

I sighed. "Well on, one hand it could help me, knowing that I have taken my roll as alpha serious enough to protect my brother's mate." I explained. "On the other hand they could see you as me trying to hold on to my human life. "

"So I'll wait in the car." she suggested.

"No, that could be dangerous." I said."You just let me figure that one out."

I had to admit that I was touched that Sorrell wanted to go with me to the reservation, but I had figured out early on, it was just her last ploy to talk me out of what I was about to do. Sorrell was a bold one and I was going to miss that. _I hope Kenyon realizes what he has, and stops this foolishness. _I thought. This time I wouldn't be around to undo his foot from his mouth.

"Can we stop and get something to eat first?" she asked.

I smiled. "Well, get some breakfast afterward." I promised.

"Are you sure you want to talk to the elders on an empty stomach? She asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have been craving squirrel these past few days. Can I hunt you something? You haven't lived until you had some brown thrasher." I joked.

She smiled. "Mmm! You've got my mouth watering."

"I'm really going to miss you Sorrell!" I said. "You are like a little sister to me, and I will never forget you."

She looked down. "I'm going to miss you too Randy. More than you will ever know."

As I parked outside the Witiki community hall. I gave Sorrell another hug and sighed. "Look, no matter what happens with you and Kenyon, know that you are always a Lougaro to me, and if you ever need me, I'll be there."

She gave me a warm smile."Same here! If you need me, I will always be there."

"Sorrell you are really awesome." I smiled. "For a girl!"

We got out of the car and walked in the building. I asked Sorrell to wait in the lobby, knowing that she wouldn't be attacked in the community building. I walked into the meeting room and the elder were waiting.

"Good morning Randall." smiled Chief Refe. "I was expecting you soon enough. I am sorry to hear about your brother's impromptu vacation."

I nodded. "Well, he ran away, Chief." I explained. "A very unalpha-like thing to do."

"That we can agree on."

"Great! Then we can agree that by default I am the best candidate."

"Not exactly." he said.

"What must I do to prove my worthiness to be an effective alpha. I have been bred for this my entire life."

"And this is what you have to show?" he asked.

I looked down at myself, I was a powerful muscular machine. _What was he seeing?_ "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"You have no abilities. An alpha should make his enemies cower at the thought of him. Take the man that owns that property that you live. People know Satordi far and wide and no one would dare cross him. To be an effective alpha, for starters you must be taken seriously. Your tribe and everyone else must fear you. A true leader is not one that is everyone's friend, it is one that they fear." He explains. "I give that to you as a homework assignment and we will meet again in a month's time. Make me fear you, Randall."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't totally understand, but I took it a face value.

"You are dismissed."

"Wait!" a small voice cried coming into the meeting room. "With all due respect sir. There is more to being a great leader than fear. History is full of them Gandhi, Martin Luther King, JFK. They weren't great leaders because people feared them but because they were respected. I think Randy has the makings of anyone of these great leaders"

The entire panel chuckled at Sorrell. "Thank you very much for that history lesson Miss..."

"Sorrell!"

"You naming me a bunch of names of people that were assassinated, doesn't spark much confidence in your friend's ploy." He looked back at me. "And the fact that you showed up to my meeting room with a human, shows me that you do not take this seriously."

"No!" Sorrell chimed in before I got a chance to. "I wanted to come. He didn't want to bring me."

"Sir, Sorrell is my brother's mate. It is the decree of the Lougaro that while my brother is away that I must protect his mate."

The chief raised an eyebrow. "So you are trying to earn the alpha position while babysitting your brother's human."

I sighed. I felt bad for Sorrell, because of his harshness. It was clear he didn't care that Sorrell about Sorrell's feelings, but she stood there like Joan of Ark. She was full of purpose. I was kind of proud of her, even though she might have been hurting me more than helping me.

"Sir, I will show you that I will be a feared leader. The next time you see me, I will be a new man." I assured.

"I hope so." he said. "Now you both are dismissed."

I turned to walk out but looking at Sorrell I remembered something.

"Chief, can I make a request to the panel as the tribe elder of the Lougaro."

He raised an eyebrow.

"A few of your tribe member have threatened the life of my brother's mate at I request we grant her amnesty among the packs."

"Usually we grant amnesty to keep from a war in the packs." He explained. "And since you appear to be the only member of your pack for the current time, you are hardly a threat Randall." He sighed. "But I will grant you your amnesty in hopes that you can use your time not to do your brother's bidding but for you to work on something that will impress me."

I bowed. "Thank you so much sir! I will!"

"Sorrell, thanks for what you tried to do in there." I said as we headed back to the car. "I know that couldn't have been easy."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something to help." she said. "Kenyon was right, they really do only see what they want to see. It's a shame they can't see what a great alpha you are. But one thing confuses me."

"What's that?" I asked.

"They wanted an alpha that would be feared."

"Yeah?"

"Kenyon?"

I chuckled as I thought. They thought that Kenyon was a feared leader. "Yup, I guess they think he is a regular Fidel Castro." I laughed. "This is more about the double shifting thing."

"Then there was also that thing he did to Darrius." A look of horror came over he face. "I hope I never see that side of him again."

"He has definitely learned t o control his temper since you two have gotten together." I said.

"Well, my dad says he's a good influence on me to." she smiled.

"Too bad when you leave his thoughts about Kenyon are going to change drastically." I said.

She looked down. "I can make my own decisions, Randy."

"You're right." I said. "But if you want me to respect your decision, you have to respect mine."

She sighed. "But we're doing this for you."

"Sorrell, I'm touched that you want to help me." I said. "This is what I have been trained all my life for."

"Think you are destined for greater things." she smiled warmly.

"Who says I can't do great things as alpha." I said. "Maybe, I can single-handedly give the Witiki a heart."

"Or they can single-handedly take yours." she said sorrowfully. "I don't want them to change you Randy"

I smiled. "Witiki or not, I promise you, I will always be the same guy." I assured.

"Okay."

"Now, how about that breakfast. I'm starved!"


	8. Chapter 8:Best Thing I Never Had Sorrell

**Chapter 8: Sorrell**

I was happy that I dodged a bullet and it bought me some more time. Seeing the elders and their 'views' only made me want to work harder to convince Randy to come with us.

"Don't get happy Sorrell." he chided looking up from his plate of burger and french fries. "That only means I have to spend twice as much time training, and less time slacking off, so you're still going to be seeing less of me, so this still is goodbye."

I smiled.

"What is going on in that head of yours, Sorrell?" He smirked.

I shook my head. "I was just thinking maybe I could help you train."

He chuckled. "I'm sure the chief would love that."

I frowned. "What? I used to help Kenyon train all the time. I am a great coach!"

"I'm sure your a great coach, not distracting at all!" He joked.

I blushed. "Did Kenyon tell you that?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "He tells me everything."

"Why don't you let me train you just for today!" I begged. "Just as a trial one. It's not like I'm distracting to you."

"Sorrell, you are always distracting." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You're so annoying!"

I threw a french fry at his head and he let out a chuckle.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you have in mind coach!"

I thought. "You have a football?"

"Of course I have a football." He smiled.

"How about a little one on one?"

He let out a loud chuckle and nearly fell out of his seat.

I frowned. "What's so funny?"

"There is no such thing as one on one football."

"Well who's the coach?"

Randy and I decided to sneak into the Knights field. I decided that I wanted Randy to know that he was already a great alpha, so I decided to put him in his element. We both our positions on the 50 yard line. I had the ball.

"If you want to change your mind, you better do it now." He warned.

"Bring it Phallan!" I taunted.

"Resistance is futile human!" He taunted back.

Randy, the yelled out "Hut." I ran a few paces back to get a view of an opening to get around Randy. It took me a moment to see Randy's eyes glowing and the wryly smile spread across his face. We didn't discuss the rules, but I was sure he knew that he couldn't tackle me.

Suddenly, he charge at me like a raging bull. I took off running in the other direction. With in seconds he was gaining on me, when I finally reached the in zone, he swooped me up and swung me around. I let out a loud scream.

When Randy put me down I was so dizzy I toppled over. "Safety!" he shouted stood over me and laughing historically. "You should have seen your face!"

I frowned looking up at him. Suddenly, having a big brother wasn't as fun as it used to be.

He helped me up. "I'm sorry! I'll be good this time." he promised, but I was done.

"Now I remembered why I don't like football."

He smiled. "I know what you were trying to do." He said. "Thank you!"

"What are friends for?"

He put his arm around my shoulders. "I'll take you home."

After Randy took me, home he walked me to my door and we said our final goodbyes, even though secretly I hoped that it wasn't.

"So, I hope this means you've changed your mind about going away with Kenyon?"

I sighed. "I thought we weren't telling each other how to live each others life."

He smiled. "Right." he nodded.

I hugged him. "Randy, I wish you all of the best things."

"Same here!" He smiled.

As I watched him get in his car and take off, I began to realize that Randy was my only distraction from missing Kenyon and with him gone, I would feel every moment of him being away.

I was still not ready to give up on Randy. I would keep trying to convince him. If it was the last thing I would do.

It wasn't until I had stepped into my empty house, that I realized that it had been a another day, and I hadn't gotten a call from Kenyon. I was hoping that for some reason, he was trying to lay low.


	9. Chapter 9: Hello Sorrell

**Chapter 9: Sorrell**

It had been a two and a half weeks since I had last seen Randy. I had even made the trip out to Beaufort to see him a few times, but he was never there. I just assumed he was somewhere training.

Finally, while I was talking to Ro about repairs for the Black Beauty, he finally caved and told me where to find him.

"It would do him some good, to have someone to talk to." he smiled. "He has been training so hard, a little company will do him some good."

Ro told me that Randy was at the serenity center which was a tall hill, with a zen garden at the top of it. When I had reached the the top of the massive hill, Randy was sitting Indian style with his back to me. He looked obviously more built and his wavy fade was now a short curly afro. _So much for being the same guy._ I thought.

I whistled. "Looking good Phallan!"

He didn't budge so I waved my hand over his face. Still nothing. I finally decided to sit next to him and meditate, until he was done meditating. I began to lose myself in my thoughts. Mostly how I could convince Randy to leave with me and Kenyon. I was also wondering why Kenyon hadn't called. I just hoped he was okay.

I peaked over at Randy, but he was gone. I didn't even notice him get up. I looked around for a sign of him but there wasn't even foot prints in the sand. I was baffled. It was like he disappeared into thin air. I got up and start to walk around looking for him.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly whipped around and held a karate fighting stance. Randy held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa! Easy killer!" He laughed.

"Randy, you scared me."

"You'd better put those away before you hurt somebody." He joked.

"I'll have you know that I was a black belt in karate."

He laughed "This I got to see." He got in fight stance. "Show me what you got little girl!"

We both did a traditional bow and began our duel. Two things were very clear to me while fighting Randy;one, I knew he was going easy on me because I was a human and a girl, and two I was much better off blocking his attacks than attacking myself. Even taking it easy he was quick, I knew that I had to sike him out.

I held my arm and hurled over pretending to be in pain. "Ow! Randy."

"Sorrell are you o-" In a swift grapple I had knocked Randy off his feet. I even surprised myself.

"Never underestimate you opponent." I smiled pridefully.

In another swift motion of his leg he tripped me taking my legs out from under me and I fell backwards. He then did a spin on his back and jolted himself on his feet by thrusting his legs. He looked down at me and winked. "Whatever you say!" He then walked off.

I got back to my feet and followed. "Where are you going?"

He smiled. "Well, I just got knocked down by a girl, so I'm going to the gym to nurse my damaged ego, and do some more vigorous training."

"Why don't you take a break?" I suggested.

He rose an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? You are clearly working too hard. That is probably how I got the upper hand."

Randy rolled his eyes."So what have you been up to?"

I sighed. "Just waiting for your brother to call." I admitted. "Has he called you?"

Randy shook his head. "He'll call and when he gets back we'll both kick his butt for not calling." He laughed.

Another terrible thought went through my head. "You think something happened to him?"

Randy smiled. "Sorrell, if something happened to Kenyon. I would be the first to know." he assured and put his sweaty arm around my shoulder.

"Eww!" I giggled pushing him away.

"Sorry!" he blushed.

"Me and Beth are going on our annual camping trip with her parents so I'll be gone for a week." I said.

"That's good maybe some time away will do you some good." he said.

"I figured it might be the last time I'm able to hang out with Beth. You know, before I leave with Kenyon... and hopefully you."

His nostrils flared.

"Randy, I've made up my mind and I really hope that you will reconsider."

Randy shook his head. "I still don't understand why you're doing this."

"Anyway." I shook it off. "I wanted you to come with us."

"Why?" He said.

"For one you need a break and two I am not sure if the black beauty will make it to the camp site and me and Beth don't exactly want to stay there."

He raised an eye brow at me suspiciously and then smiled. "So the truth comes out you little outlaws."

"Consider it an early birthday gift." I smiled. "Beth will be there. She says she's looking forward to seeing you again."

He smiled again. "Alright, but only to keep an eye on you two."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Randy!"

"When I picking you two delinquents up?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." I instructed.

"Okay." He said. "On one condition."

I was hoping against hopes he would tell me not to go away with Kenyon. "Sure." I force a smile.

"I still have to train, so I'm not to be on call all times of the day and night. You work around my schedule. Is that cool?"

I nodded and hugged him.

"I think you might be turning into a bad influence on me."

I giggled.


	10. Chapter 10: Miss You Randall

**Chapter 10**

As I sat in Sorrell's driveway, I has scratching my head as to how I got talked into this. I just hoped after this, I wouldn't let myself get distracted from my training again. I was hoping the change in scenery might help my abilities, because I had no such luck at the ranch.

I was thankful that I had a ridiculously large trunk because Sorrell must have brought at least five large suitcases. I had to laugh.

"So you are planning to go on the run with Kenyon, and that's what you pack for a whole week?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't worry about that." she said.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." I said.

"Well, either way I appreciate it." she smiled.

When we went to pick up Beth, who had twice as many briefcases as Sorrell, I began to get suspicious when they had switched seats. Sorrell was now in the back, with Beth riding shotgun. It was that moment when I realized that I had been had.

When we had reached the camp ground and found Beth's mom's Winnebago, that her mom won in the divorce with Beth's dad, _as she made it a point to make that known,_ I met Beth's extra friendly voluptuous mom, and beefy blonde haired boyfriend that was two years older than me.

"Beth has told me so much about you. Please, call me Lola, Ms. Makes me feel so old."

_Go figure._ I said to myself.

"Well Lola, thank you for having me?" I smiled politely.

"Oh, please the pleasure is all mine, honey!" She bit her lip and then flashed me a crooked smile.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me." Beth warned.

I already began to have second thoughts about this little camping trip, but I decided to be a good sport and say nothing. Lola had me help her boyfriend Craig set up both tents.

"So where do you work out man?"

"At home." I answered.

"Not that I check guys out or anything, but Beth says you just graduated and you really don't look like a high school kid. I'm a physical therapist."

I smiled at the complement. "I just like working out!" I admitted.

"What college are you going to? You ever considered a career in physical therapy or a personal trainer?"

I shook my head.

"I think that maybe it's something you should look into." He suggested.

"I'll look into it." I lied.

Craig then made a healthy dinner and everyone went off to bed. After everyone went off to sleep, I decided to go off in the woods on my own and find a quiet place to meditate.

Within a few minutes of meditating I heard someone approaching. By the sound of the light steps I could already pick out that it was Sorrell, then I smelled peaches.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to snoop around the woods in the middle of the night?" I chided.

"I should say the same thing to you." she teased.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"No." she sighed. "I guess I just got tired of looking at my phone every five minutes."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No!" she snapped. "I guess I just miss him."

"I guess I had to ask." I admitted.

"What about you?" she asked. "Are you having second thoughts?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"It will be a shame, that Kenyon's best man won't be at his wedding."

"Is that right?" I smirked. "You are going to marry Kenyon? When?"

"As soon as he comes back." she said.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

She bit her lip. "Because I'm pregnant."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"What's so funny?"

"Sorrell, you're not pregnant."

He nose curled up and she crossed her arms. "How do you know?"

"Two reasons." I said. "One, pregnant women give of a distinct smell, which means if you were pregnant, I would have known before you did. Two, Sorrell you are the most prudish girl on the entire planet, and Kenyon is the most bashful guy on the planet. I just don't see it happening anytime soon with you guys. I'm sorry. He didn't even tell you what happens to us when we mate."

She shook her head.

"Let's put it this way," I said. "Kenyon would still be here if he mated with you, because he would be bonded to you. He couldn't leave you if he wanted to, and if you did..." I trailed off as a terrible vision came back in my head. "He'd be just like our dad. Maybe worse."

Tears began to well in Sorrell's eyes and I started to feel guilty, but she had to know.

"That's what he was trying to do." she whispered.

I rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Kenyon was trying to bond himself to me, so he would have to be alpha." she said. "I should have...-"

"No!" I said. "I know what you're thinking and it would have been a bad idea."

"He wouldn't have had to leave!" She snapped.

"He couldn't have left. It would be just as bad." I said.

"I want to be with him Randy," she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Always."

I got up and held her as she wept in my arms. "And you will be." I assured. "If it's the last thing I do. I will do what I can to make sure you two can be together."

"How?"

I thought. "I can banish him as a Lougaro."

Her wide brown eyes stared into mine. "What?"

"You and Kenyon are no longer Lougaro, so when I unite the packs it will just be me."

She shook her head. "You can't! Randy, you can't do that!"

"It's the only way Sorrell." I said. "You two can finish high school, and go to college, even get married and live a normal life."

"What about you?"

"If think it's a fair trade, let me do this you can keep your father, Russ, and Kenyon." I smiled. "Just promise me you name your first boy after me."

She shook her head. "Randy, it's not fair to you."

"Sorrell, why are being so stubborn about this? Everyone knows that you are in love with Kenyon, why would you pass on a chance like this just for me?"

"You're my best friend!" she said.

"Sorrell, I'm going to do this whether you want me to or not, you're going to have to just accept that." I began to walk back to camp expecting Sorrell to follow behind, but she didn't move.

Tears flooded her eyes as she stared deep into my eyes. I swallowed through a lump in my throat. I walked up and held her in my arms once again as she once again wept into my chest.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sorrell." I said stroking her hair. "Look, I'll tell you what. This week, we'll make the most of it and then up until the next council date, I am training, okay?"

She nodded.

I was glad that I had finally gotten through to her. I knew as long as she stayed and she finished high school and went off to college or what ever she chose to do, that it was the best thing for her. She couldn't see it now, but it was best thing I could do for her. It was the least I could do for her being such a good friend to me. It was like in a way, I was teaching Haripozi to fly and that was all I wanted for her.


	11. Chapter 11: I Wanna Be Bad Alana

**Chapter 11: Alana**

The battle was far from over. It might have regressed a moment, but it was not over. I wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. I wanted her to be as clueless as she could ever be. The pact that Randy made with my father meant nothing to me. This however was personal. That human needed to learn some manners, she needed to understand that I was a future alpha and a daughter of a powerful chief.

One way I would show my power would be to chose my own mate, not the one who had been given to me. Not that I was the slightest bit interested in my little sister's ex boyfriend, Kenyon was more powerful, he was gullible, and not Randy. As of now a dead porcupine would have made a better mate than Randy. He was an egotistical moron and I planned to find a way around wolf law to take him out if he got in my way.

As for the little human wench, she needed to learn respect and I was just the one to teach her. I had every intention of obeying my father's wishes but even he knows that accidents happen.


	12. Chapter 12: High Life Randall

**Chapter 12: Randall**

Even as a teen boy, I knew that there was something unorthodox about sleeping in a tent full of girls. I figured Beth's mom and boyfriend were going to sleep in the Winnebago and give one of the tents to me, but I guess it didn't work out like that. Not, that I was complaining, I was just happy they at least tried to make last minute accommodations for me. I was thankful for the sleeping bag. I decided to take the gentlemen route and sleep outside under the stars. Not that Sorrell would have minded, I was really sure that Beth wouldn't have minded, but I guessed Satordi was continuing to rub off of me.

I was the first one to wake up so I decided to take a swim in the lake. Beth and Sorrell eventually woke up and jointed me. Even though swimming with Beth and Sorrell couldn't have been more platonic, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of a Hugh Hefner vibe. I had expected Beth to look decent in a bikini, because it wasn't like she was timid about showing skin, but I knew Kenyon would kill me for saying it, and not that I was checking her out but Sorrell didn't look half bad either. I wasn't sure why I was noticing, or why I was surprised. I just wasn't used to seeing Sorrell like that. I had no idea she even wore bikinis.

It was fun that I had the last opportunity to be carefree and play water games that I haven't played in years. I felt like a kid all over again. When we were done swimming, I offered to do the cooking. I decided that anything was better than what he had cooked for dinner the night before, everyone else agreed.I cooked some fish that Craig and I caught. Everyone loved my cooking and I knew I had found my niche.

After breakfast I took a jog and asked Sorrell to come with me, so I could keep my work about spending the entire week with her.

"Do the Witiki let their members have real jobs?" she asked.

"it's never frowned on to carry your own weight, usually they prefer the reservation jobs, but I can work a regular job if it is cleared with the elders. Why."

"You think they would let you work at Charlotte's?"

"I could ask." I said.

Sorrell smiled. "Then I could see you everyday."

I had to smile back. "So does this mean you're not going with Kenyon?"

She sighed. "I guess, I'm still holding a little bit of hope for you to come with us, but I guess if I can see you everyday, maybe there's hope that they won't completely change you."

"I won't let that happen, Sorrell!" I promised.

She smiled. "So you'll stay Mr. Wonderful?"

I chuckled. "A more mature, alpha-like Mr. Wonderful, but I will always be Mr. Wonderful to you."

When we got back to camp, Beth had some up with a brilliant idea to sneak away from camp and go to a nearby club. Suddenly, I had flash backs to the night Alana got me locked up for the first time, but Sorrell wanted to go and I knew that she wouldn't set me up like that and it put my mind at ease that I could keep an eye on her and Beth. I had another flashback to Darrius' party and I knew Kenyon would have wanted me to.


	13. Chapter13:You Don't Have To Call Sorrell

**Chapter 13: Sorrell**

Not that I had ever been a club hopper, but I didn't want to spend the remainder of time in my old life waiting by my phone. I had to admit, I was having second thoughts, but there was a small piece of me that wanted to hold out hope that Randy would change his mind. I wasn't going to tell Randy but I decided if he was going to stay, than so would I. At east if I could get him a job at Charlotte's, I would have a chance to keep an eye on him, and remind him who he was. Tonight was also my chance to do that too, maybe if I could show him what he would be giving up then there was still a chance. I had to keep trying.

After Lola and her boyfriend went to sleep Randy, Beth and I left the camp site in Randy's car. Randy was able to inconspicuously get ready and for such a short amount of time Randy was able to clean up well. We stopped at a gas station so Beth and I could get ready.

I think it was safe to say that as soon as we got in the club Mr. Wonderful was back. It was so much fun dancing with my two best friends, and it was just what I needed to not stress so much about Kenyon. I had to admit that in the midst of all the fun, I wanted him to be there, even though I knew he didn't like to dance and he would have tried to talk his way out of a situation like this one, and convince me it was irresponsible, I missed my wet blanket.

The almost out of nowhere the song that me and Kenyon danced to at our first school dance came on and I decided to sit out and let Randy and Beth dance to it since it was a slow song. I waited by the bar. It was a teen club so they didn't serve alcohol.

"Hey pretty lady, do you want to dance?" I crazy looking guy that in noway looked like a teen came almost out of nowhere.

"No thanks!" I said.

"Come on honey!"

"Look, I don't want to dance!" I snapped.

"You don't have to be stuck up."

"What did you just call me?" I hissed.

"I called you stuck up." He jeered.

Suddenly I was ready to claw his eyes out.

"You should take it as a complement."

I grit my teeth "Thank you! Now leave me alone."

I started to walk away, and I felt him grab for me, but I grabbed his arm first and the next thing I new I twisted his arm behind his back

"Whoa! Easy!" Randy grabbed my arm and I realized what had happened and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry!"

"Get your psycho girlfriend!" he said and walked off.

Suddenly I had to sit.

"Sorrell, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I think so." I said. "I felt like Kenyon took over my body, and went after that guy."

Randy shot me an uneasy smile. "I think Kenyon, would have tossed that guy across the room."

I laughed nervously.

"Sorrell, are you okay?" Beth was just coming over to check on me.

"I'm fine!" I assured.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded. "You guys can go back to dancing."

"Beth would you mind if I danced with my best friend?" He asked.

Beth shook her head. "I insist!" she smiled at me.

Randy escorted me out to the floor and held me close so he could whisper in my ear. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is it the werewolf bite?"

"I don't know."

"It's either that or you have impeccable reflexes." He said. "Should we talk to Jason?"

I shook my head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Sorrell, the last time I saw that look that you just had, was Kenyon, when Darrius...-" he trailed off.

Darrius's death was still fresh.

"I didn't mean to bring him up. I just..-" He paused. "I think you should talk to Jason, because that wasn't you."

"If you're so worried about me why don't you come with me and Kenyon, keep me from ripping his face off." I joked.

He chuckled. "You just don't give up do you?"

I smiled. "I had to try!"

"All I know is I came over to help, and it seemed like you already had the situation well in hand...literally." He joked.

I giggled.

Randy briefly looked up and did a double take toward the entrance.

"We have to go."

I looked toward the direction he was looking in. "What's wrong?"

"That's one of the elders nephews, if it gets back to the elders I'm here I never get another chance to plead my case."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He smirked. "Well, let me put this lightly they will get a Lougaro one way or another, and my petition for alpha is the only thing keeping them from not tracking down your boyfriend and dragging him back kicking and screaming."

"Point taken."

We ducked into the crowd and went over to get Beth.

"What's going on?"

"We have to go." I said. "And no we can't explain."

We had to sneak out the back emergency exit and sneak around out to the parking lot. Turns out of all teen clubs in the city we went to a favorite spot for the Witiki.

"Randy, give me your keys." I whispered as we were tip toeing to the car. I was surprised that Randy didn't question he just slipped his keys in my hand. "Randy you duck down in the back seat, Beth you're in the front with me."

Everyone did as we were told when we snuck around to the car. I then started the car and took off.

"That was a close one." Sighed Randy coming up from the back seat. "That would have been just my luck if I would have been spotted."

"Can someone please explain what's going on?"

"One of Randy's psycho ex-girlfriends." I lied looking up into the review mirror noticing Randy mouthing _Thank You._

"Really? I knew that who Mr. Wonderful thing would bite him in the but later."

"Yeah, I'm starting to turn a new leaf." he said.

"That's good!" smiled Beth. Beth's phone went off and I could tell by the look on her face and checked the message

"Sorrell, pull over here." Instructed

I looked over where Randy was pointing. "Randy, that's a bar."

"I need to check in on a friend, this might be the last time I get to see him."

"We can't, we have to head home." said Beth. "That's my mom, she's wondering where we are."

"Just drop me off and pick me up a little later." said Randy.

Now I was really concerned. Randy almost got caught by the Witiki and now he was going into a bar. "Okay, Randy." I pulled over into the parking lot and Randy got out.

"Be careful with my baby okay?" Then he winked. "And my car." He then closed the door leaving and I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about Beth, or me for that matter. I shrugged it off and took off toward the camp. I decided that after I dropped Beth off I would come right back just in case.


	14. Chapter 14: Lovers & Friends Randall

**Chapter 14: Randall**

"Hey how's it going kid? Long time, no see."

I smiled at the sight of my old friend. "Hey Rob, I was just passing through and thought I'd stop in."

"So the Mrs. let you off for good behavior?" he quipped.

I laughed. "Not exactly." I admitted. "I didn't get named alpha yet. It's complicated."

"Well, pull up a chair." He invited. "I'm going to be here all night."

I sat at the empty bar counter and looked around the empty bar except for a couple of people. A heavy set lady that was passed out at her table and a lonely gray haired guy smoking a cigarette in the corner "Slow night?"

"Tell me about it." he said."So what's going on with this alpha thing?"

"They don't think that I can handle it, I just have to prove to them that I can." I explained.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, for starters I've been training my butt off." I chuckled.

Rob laughed. "I was going to say, you went from quarterback, to linebacker."

I laughed and then I had a thought. "Rob, you are unique, do you have psychic abilities?"

Rob shook his head. "No, I don't think I have ever really tapped into any abilities?"

"Really?" I said. "I was told that we all have special abilities that we have to find on our own."

Robb nodded. "This is kind of true." He said. "I have this friend out east, he collects abilities like a boy scout collects merit badges."

"Wow!" I said. "I never even knew that was possible."

"He said you brain was like a vault, and you just have to find the right keys to unlock different abilities."

"I've been meditating non-stop for past couple of months, and I still haven't tapped into anything." I said.

Rob scratched the stubble on his chin. "Anything in particular?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe that's your problem, maybe you need to focus on one in particular. I mean, I'm not an expert but just meditating randomly is like shooting fish in a barrel. Try to focus on one in particular."

I thought. "But which one do I focus on?"

Rob shot me a blank look. "You're asking me?" He chuckled.

"If you could have any psychic ability what would it be?"

He scratched his stubble again."That is a good question." He shook his head. "I don't know time travel."

I laughed. "That's not a psychic ability."

Rob laughed too. "Then I got nothing for you!" He shrugged. "What about you?"

I thought again and then shrugged. "All I know, is what ever ability I would chose would help me figure out what happened to my mom." I admitted I looked down at the bar sadly.

"I'm sorry man."

I shook it off. "I'll keep that in mind. It will probably be easier if I found one thing to focus on."

"I'm glad I can help." Rob smiled. "So what brings you out this way again?"

"Just hanging out with a friend." I smiled.

Rob nodded. "That's cool."

"Yeah." I said. "I figured after I become alpha, I'm not really going to get a chance to see her so I figured I'd hang out with her for a while."

Rob nodded again but said nothing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just listening to you talk about your friend." He chuckled.

"This friend got a name?"

"Sorrell!" I smiled again.

He nodded scratching his stubble and said nothing.

I rolled my eyes."Look, she's just my best friend."

Rob nodded. "Okay." He said calmly."So tell me about her."

I smiled. "I don't know, she's cool I guess. She's just my friend."

He smiled and squinted. "Um Hm! Interesting!"

I chuckled. "What is?"

"I don't know how to tell you this man, but your friend."

I raised an eyebrow." What about her?"

He chuckled. "You like her man!"

I chuckled. "Rob, stop, she's my friend that's it. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean we can't be platonic friends."

"I'm not saying that. I have a lot of women friends." he said. 'Of course half of which I've slept with the other half have sworn off men all together."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"But if you don't like her than explain this to me."

"What Rob?"

"What's with the goofy smile on your face man?"

Just as he said that I caught quick glimpse of the familiar smile in my reflection in the mirror, but this wasn't mine. This was one I had seen on Kenyon's face a million times talking about Sorrell, I had even seen it on my sister's boyfriend Oscar's face, but my expression quickly changed when I realized that this was my own reflection.

I quickly shook it off. "No." I said. "I don't fall in love. Sorrell is my brother's mate, we're just friends."

"Look I didn't mean to burst your bubble, or create friction between you and your brother. Forget I said anything."

I tried to shake off the thought. I felt like even entertaining that thought was the biggest betrayal to Kenyon. I was right there when he pledged himself to her, it was one of the reasons why I was trying so hard to get my position back as alpha, so he could get her back. I had spent all my energy to to ensure they would stay together. There were times I fought harder then they themselves did. Why would I work so hard to keep Kenyon with Sorrell, if I was in love with her. I would have been jealous, and wouldn't have even wanted to see them together. This was impossible.

"Are you okay, man?"

I shook it off again. "Yeah, I'm good!" I tried to relax myself because I realized that I had tensed up.

Suddenly there was a burning pain that went through my stomach and jolted through my chest. I let out a small whimper of pain holding onto the bar table.

"Are you okay, man?" The look in Rob's eyes were of genuine concern.

I just got this terrible pain in my chest. The searing pain burned my chest again and this time didn't stop. "Ahh!" I screamed.

Just then Rob came around the counter and assisted me to the back room.

"Where are we going?" I asked still in terrible pain.

He sat me down on a chair that was in a warehouse like room with tons of boxes. He put his hand on my shoulder and look at me with deep concern in his eyes. "look you have got to pull yourself together okay?"

I grabbed my chest and nodded.

"Where is your friend?"

"She's driving her friend back to the camp ground."

A stronger pain shot through my chest and I clenched my chest tighter. "What's happening?"

"Call her." He said with urgency.

I took my phone out, scrolled for her number, and then dialed it. It went straight to her voice mail. I looked at Rob and shook my head.

"Damn!" He paced. "We have to find her!: He said. "You have to pull yourself together and find her."

He helped me out of the back door to the bar, my chest still burning. He then started pulling off his belt and going behind a dumpster.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to go fly over head, and see if I find her from above." he said. "Which way did she go."

I pointed in the direction of the camp site."

"You need to pull yourself together and find her on foot. Use your tracking!"

Rob started stripping behind the dumpster. "Go!" he demanded.

I then took off up the street, where I remembered Sorrell was taking off. I didn't understand what was going on, but I had a bad feeling. The only thing I wanted to focus on was fining Sorrell, but how. It wasn't like she was on foot or I had a good smell profile on the Monte Carlo. I just had a bad feeling, and I felt like I had little or not time.

I ran into some nearby words and just kept running trying to pick up some scent to follow and suddenly I smelled one. It was a smell of thick gasoline, The sharp pain shot through my chest again but I kept running following the smell. I knew what ever it was, it was bad.


	15. Chapter 15: Going Down Sorrell

**Chapter 15: Sorrell**

_What happened? Where am I? _When I cam to it took me a moment to retrace all the of the events that had happened before. I studied my surroundings. I was still in Randy's Monty Carlo, I could hear sirens in the distance and that was when I noticed the shearing pain in my left arm and I had an unbearable head ache. I checked my refection in the rear view, I was unrecognizable and covered in blood. I let out a gut wrenching scream.

"Help me! Somebody help me!"

Just then the car began to tip forward. I looked over at the passenger seat remembering Beth. I then remembered I dropped her off. It took me a moment to realize fully where I was, I was hanging off the side of a bridge over crocodile infested waters.

The car tipped off the bridge and flipped over in midair and into the swampy water. I was upside down as Randy's Monte Carlo slowly took on water. I began to pull the door handles but they wouldn't budge. I was sinking fast.

I had to think fast. I undid my seat belt and grabbed something from the glove box, Randy was already going to kill me for wrecking his car, there were somethings that just couldn't be replaced. I shoved them in my purse and put them over my shoulder.

I pushed the door again, but it didn't budge. I had to think. I needed something to break a window. I looked all through Randy's car and there was nothing.

Suddenly I was completely submerged and trying to break the window with my body, still no luck. It was hopeless. _I couldn't die._ I thought. To many people needed me, my dad needed me, Russ needed me, and Randy needed me and most of all Kenyon. The water began to invade my body and I began to fade. This couldn't be the end, I wasn't ready.

"Don't leave me sweetheart!" I could hear the faint sound of Kenyon's voice whispering to me. "Fight sweetheart! I need you! Survive!" I was still fading. "Come back to me!"

_I tried..._


	16. Chapter 16: Bring Me To Life Randall

**Chapter 16: Randall**

"Randy, you were supposed to protect her!" Kenyon screamed, hysterically with tears charging at me coming from deep darkness but I caught him and held him.

"I'm sorry Ken, I tried!" I said. "I was too late."

"Unbecoming of an alpha." I heard the chief's voice scolded.

I then heard my father's voice. "My son is not a coward."

_Not a coward..._

When I woke up it took me a moment to realize that I was in an apartment, laying on a brown leather loveseat. I looked around at the décor, or lack of décor and remembered that this was Rob's so-called bachelor pad.

I looked down at the coffee table and found two familiar eyes staring up at me. Bobo was still wet but he was still in good condition considering he survived a car crash, and sitting open next to him was my mother's diary. I sat up and studied the objects on the table, and thinking of how they could have got there. It would have meant before the Monte Carlo sank, and the midst of fighting for her life, she took the time out to think of me enough to go into the glove and get two of my last connections to my mother. I couldn't even think straight.

It was crazy enough that in one instant I could have lost my best friend, and possible the last chance I had to find my mother in the same car accident.

I smelled breakfast cooling in the kitchen, but as soon as I heard that familiar giggle, that was what got me up off the couch and into the dining room. She was walking into the kitchen and I caught her in my embrace. I never smell peaches sweeter in my life.

"I'm so sorry about your car Randy?"

I laughed through a hard lump in my throat. "You think I care about that stupid car?"

"Randy, if I have to sell my car."

I had to stop her. "Sorrell, what are you talking about? I'm just glad you didn't die."

She smiled. "I owe you my life Randy!"

I shook my head. "You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled. "And you saved Bobo."

She giggled. "Somethings can't be replaced Randy."

I hugged her again.

"Don't mind me." Joked Rob coming in with three plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"What?" I smiled. "A guy can't hug his best friend."

Sorrell and I help Rob set the table and we all set down to eat.

"I was telling your friend how lucky she is having a friend like you." Said Rob. "Sorrell, you gave us all quite a scare, young lady!"

She giggled. "I'll be sure to be more careful next time."

"Sorrell, what did you hit? Was it a hit and run?"

She bit her lip looking down at her plate.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You promise you won't overreact?"

"When have you known me to overreact?" I said.

"I'm just not totally sure." She admitted.

"Sure about what Sorrell?"

"Just while I was driving, I could have sworn I saw a huge wolf."

My nostrils flared, as I tried to cover my agitation. "Wolf huh? Are you sure?"

She shook her head. "I tried to swerve to avoid it and the next thing I know, I wake up and I'm falling off a bridge."

I grit my teeth. "Mmm! Interesting!"

"Sorrell would you please excuse us." Said Rob standing up from the table. "Randy, would you mind if we talked outside."

I followed Rob outside his apartment which was three stories up. We went down to the bottom parking lot.

"Look, I know what you want to do, but don't"

I forced a chuckle. "I get it. I grant her amnesty and they try to make it look like an accident. It's Alana, it has to be."

"Your betrothed?"

I nodded. "It's a long story, I really don't want to get into it."

"You love her don't you?" he asked.

"Like I said, she's my friend."

"They are trying to use her to get to you."

I shook my head. "No they are trying to get to Kenyon, my little brother."

"Well, where the hell is he?"

"He left to find another pack." I explained.

"I'm not too versed in wolf's code, but I know the flocks have this honor system when it comes to leaving our mates unprotected."

"Look, that doesn't help me now. The fact is they are trying to kill Sorrell, and the wolf honor system says that I have to protect my brother's mate."

"My suggestion is to lay low until you figure out your next. It's possible they think she's dead. You're welcome to use my apartment."

I shook my head. "Why are you helping me? What's in it for you?"

He looked at me sorrowfully. "Let's just say that once upon a time I had a Sorrell, and she was killed senselessly because of me." He stared off into the distance. "Maybe this is my chance to redeem myself...for her."


	17. Chapter17:Somebody I Used 2 Know Sorrell

**Chapter 17: Sorrell**

For the rest of the day I wondered if I had made a mistake telling Randy about the possible wolf that caused the accident. I knew that Randy wasn't like Kenyon who wore his emotions on his sleeve. Kenyon was never hard to read, Randy however, had the same complex that I felt most men had about showing too much emotion. I knew on the outside he was a brick wall, but I was afraid that underneath the surface, he was rattled and angry and he would do something to get himself killed.

When Randy walked back into the apartment with Rob, he was stone-faced. There was just a vibe about him that seemed different. He walked up to me and handed me his phone.

"Call your dad!" he instructed. "Tell him that you decided to stay longer on this camping trip, then call Beth so she can vouch for you. We are going to stay with Rob for a couple of days."

I nodded and did exactly what he told me to do. I had just hoped that we would come out of hiding when Kenyon returned, at least so he would know where to find me and I would have enough time to say goodbye to everyone. I was sure when he was back in town he would at least call Randy, especially since my phone no longer worked because of water damage.

I told my dad that my phone fell in the lake while I was swimming, I really wasn't trying to worry him too much. I didn't tell Beth about the accident, I just told her that it was something concerning Kenyon, and she just asked me to explain it to her later. I agreed knowing full well, I wasn't going to.

When I was done making calls I joined Randy and Rob on the couch. Randy and Rob were on opposite ends of the big couch, I sat on the loveseat on the side closest to Randy. I reached out and held his hand because he looked like he had a lot on his mind, he shot me a warm smile.

"Sorrell, I still have some of my sister's clothes that you can wear while you're here and Randy you're welcome to anything of mine."

"Thanks Rob." Said Randy. "If there is anyway I can repay you."

Rob smiled. "Please it has been a long time since I've had company. Trust me we're even."

"Thanks Rob."

"Yeah, thanks Rob." I smiled.

"Well, I have to get ready for work. I'll leave a little something so you two can order some Chinese or pizza or something."

"Rob, that's really not necessary."

"I insist." he said. He looked at me and smiled. "It is my pleasure." He headed back to his room.

"Are you okay?" I asked Randy.

He nodded. "You'll stay here for a sec."

"Yeah sure!" I said.

Randy ran in the room behind Rob.


	18. Chapter18:MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutU Randal

**Chapter 18: Randall**

"What was that?" I walked into the bathroom where I found Rob shaving his stubble.

"What was what?" He asked.

"The pain in my chest? What did it mean?"

"Back home, they called it a severed heart line." He explained. "It's rare, but it happens to our kind when we lose someone we love. When their heart stops beating. You seriously could have lost your friend last night if we had gotten to her a second later."

I scratched my head. "But it doesn't make sense." I said.

"Look I am not sure what you'll admit to yourself, but it is obvious you really care about her, more than just your brother's mate. Anyone with eyes can tell that she's more than an obligation to you." He said. "Just know that with our kind we are nearly invincible, the only way anyone can get to us is through the humans that we love."

"But she was nearly killed by a werewolf, a few months back. What about that?"

He chuckled. "Look, it don't totally understand it either, I can just tell you what I know."

"But if I didn't feel it Kenyon would have."

"Maybe it just wasn't mature enough to, maybe he doesn't love her the way he says he does."

I shook my head. "No Kenyon, is crazy in love with Sorrell. I know that for a fact."

He shrugged. "I've got nothing. All I can do is tell you what happened to me"

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He stared blankly in the mirror. "I felt everything!" he said. "We had two sons, and they killed them too." Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I tried to run but they found us. That's how I got my nickname 'Yellah'. I'd rather them disgrace my name before I'd let them take her away from me. I wasn't home, I was out gathering fire wood, to keep us warm for the winter. If I had known what it was, I wouldn't have come too late. I had never been sick a day in my life, but I thought I was having a heart attack. If I had known, that they were..." he trailed off.

Tears began to well in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I never caught those bastards, but I made a vow to myself, that if I ever did, I would make them suffer like they made my family suffer when they killed them." His nostrils flared, so I could tell he was serious.

"How do I protect her?" I asked.

"You have to get her the hell out of Louisiana."

I shook my head. "I can't, she has a family that loves her. She has a future."

"It's not much of a future if she's dead." He pointed out."Can you take out the entire pack?"

I shrugged.

He sighed. "Then, I wish I could do more to help." he said. "I can just let you stay here as long as you need."

After Rob left for work he left me with a lot to think about. I couldn't protect her forever. I might as well just have caved to her ploy with Kenyon. I had to think of something, and quickly.

"So what is Ro?" Sorrell's voice cut into my thoughts. She was going through Ro's shelves looking for a movie to watch while we ate our pizza.

"He's my friend." I admitted.

She giggled. "No I mean, is he a shifter?"

"Oh, yeah, he is a shifter."

"What does he shift into?"

"He's an eagle." I said still trying to keep my thought process.

"What kind?" she asked.

I thought. "I never really thought to ask." I admitted.

"Haven't you ever seen him shift?" she asked.

"It was too dark. Sorrell, you know you could ask him yourself."

"Sorry!" She held her hands up. "I didn't mean to be a bother."

"I'm sorry Sorrell." I said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Randy, I'm sorry for causing this."

I looked up at her wondering if she was serious. "Sorrell, this isn't your fault, actually if I knew that this would happen, I would have never helped Kenyon strike up the nerve to talk to you." I thought. "I would have never even asked him to agree to go to public school with me." _This was my fault._ I thought.

"Randy, that's ridiculous! If I had to do all over again, and it meant meeting Kenyon again, and having you as my best friend, I would do it in a heart beat." she said.

I smiled. "Sorrell, I wouldn't take back having you for a friend either. I just don't want anything to happen to you, because of us." The though hurt to no end and I knew I would never forgive myself, as much as Kenyon would never forgive me if anything happened to Sorrell while he was away. The car accident was bad enough. For the first time in a long time uniting the packs was on the back burner, everything was on the back burner until I could figure out how to keep the Witiki warriors from hurting Sorrell. Now for the first time in a long time I couldn't wait until Kenyon came back, maybe I could talk him into staying, and we both could keep an eye on Sorrell and put our heads together about protecting our legacy here in Louisiana.

I chuckled. "You haven't found a movie yet?"

"I can't find a movie without, violence, gore, or Clint Eastwood."

I laughed. "What do you have against Clint Eastwood? He's awesome!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Just put in Dirty Harry and sit next to me." I smirked. "I'm going to take you to school, girly!"

She pulled the movie off the shelf and scrunched her face, then gave a surrendering sigh. "What ever, Randy!"

It didn't surprise me that within the first ten minutes minutes of the movie Sorrell was knocked out. I let her get comfortable and lay on my chest on the big sofa, and it wasn't until she actually fell asleep did I realize how it would look to someone who didn't understand mine and Sorrell's relationship, like Rob. I didn't want to get up and risk waking her, so I just decided that I didn't care what Rob thought.

I began to study Sorrell's features her small nose, her long lashes, her soft freckled cheeks, and her puffy lips, I didn't what to entertain the thought of us ever being together, I just wondered if I could ever find her attractive. Her beauty was undeniable to any man with eyes, but to me it was different. I thought she was beautiful the way I thought Sanda, was beautiful, like a little sister.

_Rob didn't know what he was talking about._ I thought. What would I look like falling for my brother's girlfriend, and even worse, his mate? I was there at the courting ceremony. I would not only disgrace myself as a brother, but as the alpha of my tribe.

I was disappointed in myself from even entertaining it again, but now I knew without question that there was nothing romantically there. I let out a sigh of relief and dozed off. My mind needed rest so I could focus on figuring out how to keep Sorrell safe.


	19. Chapter 19: Secret Rob

**Chapter 19: Rob**

For years I had been a simple routine kind of guy. Nothing had ever been out of the ordinary for me in a long time. That was why I worked at a bar. There was rarely anything out of the ordinary, just the same drunks, the same stories of heartbreaks, broken dreams, and loves lost, all of which I could relate.

As I had watched the same people every night go into a drinking stupor to forget about their problems, I couldn't help but envy them. At least they got some relief, from their troubles. Since shifters were immune to the effects of alcohol and most drugs, the pain I felt could never be numbed. Even sleep, which came few and far between gave me no relief, only the same recurring nightmare of my family being brutally murdered. I guess the numbness eventually came under the guise of just being used to the pain.

Then, this kid comes into my bar, and everything about this little kid reminds me of me at that age, full or honor, pride, the son of a chief and would lay down my life for my flock, that is until Marie. I did everything I could to fight through me feelings for her, but I couldn't escape her. I wish I could have tried harder.

Humans are oblivious to the magic that exists in this world, I have seen entire villages that were there, and with in moments in endless desert. The small village I lived in after my family was murdered, not only did not one remember seeing anything or anyone, no one even remembered that I had a family. An eight year old and a six year old that had lived in the village since birth, an no one remembered. Marie and I lived there for ten years, we even got married there. That pastor himself, told me that he never remembered me coming into the village with a woman. I became known as the town looney.

I have nothing but my wedding ring as a reminder that she was real and I drive myself crazy every night trying not to forget, that she existed; that Aaron and Timothy existed.

"Aye, excuse me sir can I talk to you for a minute?" A man's voice cut through my thoughts as I was doing some quick inventory. I turned around and found a light complexioned, extra built man with dredds staring back at me with much concern in his eyes. He looked like he just lost his child or something.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"Do you know anything about the accident that happened on the bridge up the street?" he asked.

I smiled politely. "You are going to have to be more specific, every so often we are used to having a drunk buffoon come out here and try to drink and drive, and cause an accident." I admitted. "I try to do all that I can, but sometime you just can't stop an idiot. I can't be held responsible."

He raised an eyebrow. Obviously I told him more than he needed to know.

"Sorry, thought you were a cop investigating a car crash. Are you a cop?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm looking for a kid."

I chuckled. "I think you're barking up the wrong tree. No body in here is under 21, at least that is what their ID says."

"Well, he's a tall kid, medium complexion, curly hair, drives a Monte Carlo."

I thought. _Did Randy drive a Monte Carlo? _I was almost positive he was talking about Randy, even though this guy had a look of genuine concern, I didn't want to take any chances.

I shook my head. "Do you have a picture?"

"No, I didn't bring one with me." he said. "I was just told to come check out this place, by my boss and ask you if you've seen this kid. You are Rob right?"

"That's me but I haven't seen a kid. I'm sorry, man. I wish I could be more help."

He studied me a moment and nodded. "Okay, well if you do see him around her would you mind relaying a message?"

"Sure." I said.

"Will you tell him, that if he's in trouble there is no place safer than home."

"Just so we're clear. Whats this kid's name?" I asked just to make sure.

"Randy." He said. "Just tell him to come home." and just like that the guy walked out.

I knew Randy was trying to keep a low profile but I wasn't sure why he was trying to avoid the people that loved him. That only raised my suspicions about this guy. I was nervous about relaying the message and let Randy walk into a trap. Something in me wanted to trust the guy, but if he should decide to go home, I decided to bring him myself.

I came home to find Randy and Sorrell looking pretty cozy cuddled up on my couch. I tried to gently close the door but Randy woke up. I smiled and gave him the thumbs up as I walked by. He just shook his head and went back to sleep. I couldn't be mad, friend or not, he was getting more action than I'd seen in a long time.


	20. Chapter 20:Trust Sorrell

**Chapter 20: Sorrell**

It always seemed to be a bit lonelier coming to Beaufort and not seeing Kenyon, I decided to sit under the oak tree that he first kissed me under and watch the lake. It wasn't long before I realized that I wasn't alone. I heard a commotion of the other side of the tree. So I decided to get up and walk away until I heard a female voice murmur, "Oh Kenyon!"

I turned around and there was Kenyon making-out with someone behind our tree. My heart thudded hard against my chest and my whole body felt hot. I tapped him on the shoulder, and looked at me and just smiled.

"Hi Sorrell!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? You don't bother call me and that's all you have to say?"

He chuckled nervously. "Actually this is pretty awkward. Can we talk about this later?" He tried to go back to his make out session, but I tapped him again.

"We can talk about this now Kenyon!" I demanded. "How long have you been back?"

"A couple of days." He said.

"Why haven't you called me?" I asked almost in tears.

"I figured you'd get the point, Sorrell."

I was choked up. "But you said..."

"Sorrell, I said a lot of things but the road trip I took has only helped me to confirm what I knew all along. Humans like you come a dime a dozen."

Now tears were streaming down my face. "This isn't you, Kenyon. This isn't the same person that made me his mate." I started to take off my courting ring.

"You're right, I'm not the same person anymore. Now my eyes are open and I realized that you are a mean, stuck-up, unforgiving, little brat. I'm just glad I see that now!"

"I thought you said, you'd never stop loving me."

"I lied!" He hissed."Now if you will excuse me, it's time for me to court a new mate."

I pushed him and caught the other woman's glance. "Alana!" I whispered.

"Why are you surprised? I guess you just weren't woman enough."She hissed. She then caught Kenyon's embrace. "Darling, why don't you put this dumb human out of her misery?"

He placed an soft kiss on her lips and cupped her face. "With pleasure, sweetheart!" He then began to walk toward me, with his eyes lighting up. "This will only hurt for a little while." He smiled evilly.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooo! _I screamed.

Suddenly I realized I was flailing my arms in my sleep but couldn't wake myself up, so I kept screaming and trying to wake myself up, until I tumbled off of the couch and onto the hard wood floor, right onto my arm.

"Sorrell calm down!" It took me a moment to comprehend Randy's soothing tone, and recognize his warm embrace around me. "Sorrell, it's okay! It was a dream!"

Finally I put my arms around him and began sobbing on his shoulder. "Is that what he's doing?" I shouted. "Is this his way of telling me he's tired of me? Did he call you and tell you?"

"Sorrell, what are you talking about?"

"Is he trying to break up with me, like he did with Leona? You would tell me if he called you, wouldn't you Randy?"

"Sorrell, of course I would." He cupped my face and looked into my eyes. "Sorrell look at me! Kenyon, loves you, he would never even dream about hurting you like that. You are his mate! He will be back for you!"

I nodded and let Randy's words sink inI let out a slow unstable breath trying to relax again.

"Sorrell are you okay?" I heard Rob's voice cut in, and I was now embarrassed that my little spazz-out might have awakened him.

"Shes fine Rob, she just had a bad dream." Randy assured.

"I'm so sorry if I woke you up Rob."

He smiled. "I don't sleep to much anyway." I was just reading a book and heard the commotion. "Are you sure you're okay? It sounded like you hit the floor pretty hard."

I bit my lip and felt my cheeks warm. "I'm fine!"

Randy helped me back on the couch and wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you need some water, or a Valium or something?" Rob joked.

I gave an uneasy smile and shook my head.

"Well, now that you're both up, I can tell you, that someone came in the looking for Randy."

My heart dropped into my stomach as I shot a glance at Randy.

"What did they look like?" Randy asked.

"He was a tall light-skinned guy, with dread-locks."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh." Randy laughed. "He's cool, he's a really good friend of mine. He gave me my car."

"Well, he knows that it was in an accident, and seemed genuinely concerned, but I wasn't sure, so I didn't tell him anything."

"He's okay!" Assured Randy. He looked back at me. "I probably should call him, if he knows about the accident, he might think something bad happened to me."

"He asked me to relay a message." Said Rob. "He says to tell you, that if you are in any kind of trouble, that the safest place to be is home."

Randy nodded and looked at me. "I agree. Beaufort is the safest place to be right now. The Witiki wouldn't dare attack you there."

I nodded.

"I'm sure we will have a better chance of convincing your dad to let you stay there at least for the summer."

"Beaufort it is!" Confirmed Rob. "We'll head out that way after breakfast."

"I'll cook!" Volunteered Randy heading for the kitchen.

Rob chuckled. "Wow! I have never seen a guy so eager to cook."

"That's kind of his thing."

"He's just the whole package isn't he?"

I smiled."Yeah, Randy is pretty cool." I admitted. "For a guy, I guess."

Rob smiled back. "You seem like you two really have a solid friendship."

Smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Randy's great! I can talk to him about anything." I admitted. "Hes my best friend in the whole world."

"So what about this boyfriend I have been hearing about? How did you two love birds meet?"

I smiled wider. I loved telling me and Kenyon's love story. "Well, we met in middle school, Kenyon remembers more than I do, and then we met again in high school he hit me with a door and got me some ice, and have been inseparable ever since."

Rob smiled in approval and nodded. "You seem like you're really in love."

I blushed. "Really?"

"A little something few people know about me," He said. "I am very talented at reading people, and am pretty accurate, most of the time."

I blushed again. "So you can tell, I'm in love?"

He smiled. "I knew it when I first met you." He admitted. "You have the glow of someone in love."

Just then Randy peaked in. "Rob where's your pans?"

Rob smiled at me. "Will you excuse me just for a second Sorrell?"

As Rob went into the kitchen with Randy, I smiled at the comment about glowing like someone in love. I was a reminder of how much I loved Kenyon and the hope I was holding that he was coming back. I couldn't wait until I could hold Kenyon in my arms again. I missed him for than words could express. I knew I would be back in his arms soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21: I don't Wanna Know Randall

**Chapter 21: Randall**

"Will you please not play your mind games on Sorrell." I knew I had to talk low so Sorrell couldn't hear, and just in case I was clanking pots.

"I was just making small talk, man. Take it easy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Look, you're not going to find out anything. Just how much she is in love with my brother. So just back off."

He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem like I was prying. Sorrell's a sweet girl, and I was just trying to make small talk."

"She's also really trusting. Too trusting sometimes. Just back off. It's bad enough I even entertained that comment you made about her the other night."

He raised both eyebrows. "Like I said, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just making an observation and clearly I was mistaken and I'm sorry."

I nodded. "Good because, we are just friends and that's all we'll ever be. I'm not even her type and I'm okay with that, cause shes just a friend."

Rob had a confused look spread across his face. "Is that it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just don't want you doing your mind games on her. She is in love with my brother, and I don't need you trying to confuse her with this _I like her_ stuff, because I don't."

"Read you loud and clear Randy." Rob said. "And I'm sorry about what I said. I take it back. It was way out of line."

I stood there looking at him with a burning question in my mind, but wondering if I should even dare to ask.

"You need any help with breakfast, Randy?"

"No, I'm good." I admitted. "That's all I needed to say."

Rob went back into the living room with Sorrell. And I struggled with the guilt of my burning question. Not that it should have mattered, either way. I started breakfast and tried to rid my mind of such thoughts.

After we ate we headed back to Beaufort, and I began to feel better knowing that Sorrell was safe. I didn't know how long Sorrell could stay, but I knew that however long, it would by me some time to figure things out.

Ro and I dropped Sorrell off at Kit's and went up to see Ro. He was in his shop as usual. Even though Ro wasn't a hugger he wrapped his arms around me like I was his son.

"I'm sorry Ro." I said. "I totaled the car."

he looked at me with the angriest grimace I had ever seen. "I know where the car is, randy. I put a tracker on every car that comes out of this shop. I know it's in the bottom of a lake, so you can imagine my concern when I check my system, and there it is, and you don't know how to return a phone call, or at least call home. Got everybody with chest pains out here, but nobody knows where Kenyon is, or Randy is."

"I'm sorry, Ro!"

"What the hell is your problem? Your Aunt Talya, has you boys brainwashed." He fussed. "You think you have to do everything alone. Kenyon is out there by himself, under the same presumption that obvious you have to. We are all family, here Randy. Why can't you just come to us?"

I didn't know what to say.

Rob then walked behind me. "Hi, I just brought him home. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in the bar, I just wasn't sure, if you were a friend or not."

Ro looked at me. "I sometimes wonder myself." He then looked back at Rob. "Thank you, do you need anything for your trouble?"

Rob shook his head. "No, of course not." he said. "It was a pleasure, they are great kids."

He squinted. "Kids?" He then looked at me. "Sorrell?"

I looked down at my feet. "Sorrell, was in the car when it crashed. She almost drowned, but Rob helped me save her life."

Ro's nostril's flared at me. "How bad was she hurt?"

"She's fine." I said. "She's with Kit."

"Did you at least call Mr. Garnett?" he hissed.

"Yes!" I admitted. Ro, you don't have to treat me like a kid. I can handle myself."

The look on his face made me feel like he was going to punch me and I have to admit I even flinched a little. "You're right." He admitted. "You're an adult, you can make adult decisions. I guess seeing you kids grow up here on the ranch, I forget that. You're going to have to figure out your own way on your own. Just be more careful, at least for Sorrell's sake, obviously more people care about her, than I think even she knows."

I nodded.

" I suggest you use your brother's car if you need to go anywhere." said Ro. "I might consider fishing you car out of the lake."

"Okay, Ro!"


	22. Chapter 22: Home Rob

**Chapter 22: Rob**

As I watched the kid sadly walk away, after a parental-like scolding I couldn't help but be reminded of my ol' man and how much I missed him. There was something so familiar about this place that I couldn't put my finger on. There was an over whelming love and sense of belonging that I felt here that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was an amazing feeling.

As I watched the dread-headed man walk back into his shop I had to run back up to him and talk to him."Hey man, what is this place?"

He turned back around. "What did you say you name was again?"

"Rob." I answered "But everybody calls me Yella."

He smiled warmly. "All you need to know about this place, Rob, is that it's home!"


	23. Chapter 23: The Call Randall

**Chapter 23: Randall**

I was not at all looking forward to going home, primarily for the same secret reason that I had since moving to Beaufort and her name was Aunt Talya.

"Where have you been Randall, I have been worried sick." She fussed. "You better not have been with that little girl that told Kenyon to runaway from home."

I sighed. "Aunt Talya, Kenyon ran away because he didn't want to be alpha, Sorrell had nothing to do with that." I knew if Aunt Talya could find a way to blame Sorrell for global warming she would do it.

"Either way, she probably put the idea in his head. That girl is a bad influence and neither one of you should be around her."

"Did I get any calls?" I asked.

"Just those silly colleges that can't take no for an answer. I ended up having to unhook the phone, just to get some sleep."

I rolled my eyes.

"Have you been trying to figure out a way to impress the chief yet?"

"I'm working on it, Aunt Talya." I said as I rummaged through my mail of mostly college letters from all over. I never even applied and it seemed like everyone was trying to get me to go to their school, or more play for their football team. I had to admit, it was stroking my ego, a lot where I really needed it. It seemed that as a human, I was exceptional, but as a wolf, I was more than inadequate.

I more and more around these self loathing times, I always felt the urge to call Sorrell, who always had something good to say about me when I didn't. It was like she had them in a reserve just for me. It seemed like everyone else required and requested so much of me she had given me so much and never asked for anything in return.

Then I had a thought. Her birthday was coming up, and I had to get her something to show her how much I appreciated her. It had to be special. The only thing I could really think about that she would want, would be me, finding Kenyon myself wrapped in a bow at her doorstep. There had to be something that she wanted a little less than Kenyon and didn't have much time to think about it.

"Did you hear what I said Randy." I didn't notice that Aunt Talya was still talking.

"Huh?" I said.

"Will you wipe that goofy grin off your face?" she hissed.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry Aunt Talya, what were you saying?"

"I'm saying your primary focus, should be on becoming alpha and nothing else, the whole family is depending on you."

I smiled. "Yes ma'am." I grabbed Kenyon's keys off of the entry table and decided to go for a drive, just for time to think.

As I slid into the driver's seat in Kenyon's Mustang, I made myself comfortable. I was thankful for the quiet moments I had to myself to think, until I heard a ring tone that I knew wasn't from my phone. I looked around and then, reached under the seat, I felt the rubbery casing of the vibrating phone under the seat, I pulled it up to the light and realized that it was Kenyon's phone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said, studying the out of state number that flashed across the screen. "Texas?" I whispered. I hit the answer button and put it to me ear. "Hello?"

"Randy?"

My eyes widened. "Ken?"

"Randy, I can't believe it's actually you. I've been trying to get through for weeks."

"Don't you remember anyone else's number genius?" I laughed.

"I never realized how much my life revolves around my phone." He chuckled. "I miss the sound of your voice Randy."

"Whoa! Don't go getting all mushy on me Ken." I joked.

"Have you seen Sorrell?"

"Yeah, I've seen her around." I really wasn't ready to worry Kenyon with all of me and Sorrell's misadventures.

"How is she?"

"She's doing really good."

"Does she ever ask about me?"

"Only all the time." I quipped. "You know she misses you."

He let out a sigh. "I miss her too! You think you could pull her number out of my phone?"

"I could, but her phone isn't on?"

"How do you know that?"

I realized that I might have said too much implying that I had seen Sorrell more than I had been implying. "Yeah, she went swimming with Beth, it fell in."

"She told you this?" he asked.

"No, she invited me out camping." I admitted.

"Sorrell?"

"No Beth!" I lied. "Sorrell just came along."

He chuckled. "So you and Beth, huh?"

"Something like that. You know me nothing too serious. I still have to prove to the chief that I can handle the alpha role."

"You are still trying to marry Alana?"

"Yeah, Ken. It's the right thing to do." I heard myself sounding like a broken record.

"Did Sorrell tell you why I was out here?"

"She mentioned it, and I'm going to tell you what I told her. It's a bad idea. Sorrell, doesn't need to miss out on her life to be on the run with us chasing a stupid dream. She has her own dreams she should be chasing."

"You think. I don't want her to chase her dreams?" He argued. "She could take on-line classes while we see the world. I've been looking into it."

"What about prom, graduation, what about Mr. Garnett and Russ?"

"Small sacrifices, for an amazing opportunity."

"Kenyon, do you hear yourself? She never asked for this life."

"Randy, I can't lose her."

"But at the cost of her losing herself? Are you trying to end up like Dad?"

He was silent.

"Look, just at least wait until after graduation."

"Randy, I can't wait that long."

"Then why don't you come back, you guys can do senior year together, like a real human couple. You guys can go to prom together, and graduate together."

"Randy, I can't go back there is nothing for me out there."

"Ken, just consider it...for her. Just really think about what you're asking her to do. You already know she'll do it because she loves you, but really think about what that would mean for her, Ken. If I willing to sacrifice my happiness make sure you two have a future, can't you make this small sacrifice for her. Just think about it Ken. I talk to you tomorrow."

He sighed. "Okay Randy!"

I had a thought. "Ken, did you have a bad chest pain the other day?"

"How did you know?" he said. "I thought I was dying. I almost caved and went to see a doctor."

"But you're better now, right?"

"I'm as healthy as a horse, now. Why?"

I shook it off. "Nothing, I'll tell you when you get back. Just think about that thing I told you to think about."

After I hung up with Kenyon, I decided to go for a drive, hoping that I had talk Kenyon into staying in Louisiana at least until after graduation. That way at least she would be protected, she would be able to live a normal life, the life she deserved. That would be the best birthday gift I could give her.


	24. Chapter 24: Last Kiss Sorrell

**Chapter 24: Sorrell**

I always enjoyed being over Kit's house. It was like a consent sleep over. She was becoming an older sister to me. I felt like I could tell her everything, except for Kenyon's plan, I didn't want her to try and talk me out of it, although I did tell her about the dreams I had been having about Kenyon and Alana.

"Sorrell, I wouldn't take any of those to heart. Anyone can see that man loves you, and to leave you for Alana, that is just insane."

I sighed. "But what about Leona?" I asked.

Kit laughed. "If you asked me, Leona and Kenyon were just good friends, it was his goofy aunt trying to turn it into something that it wasn't."

"But I thought he was her first love."

Kit shook her head. "She was in love with the idea of love. That girl was sheltered all of her life, just like Kenyon. Kenyon was the first boy she ever really talked to outside of the reservation and poor Kenyon," she giggled. "He never even knew how to even talk to a girl. I remember when he told me he had his first kiss."

"She was his first kiss?" _How come Kenyon never told me that?_ I thought.

Kit giggled again. "Something Randy dared him to do. He was so embarrassed because she busted her lip on his braces."

I pictured Kenyon, as an adorable awkward young boy with braces kissing a young Leona and her smacking against his braces and I had to laugh as well. In my mind I replaced Leona with a younger me. What if I would have asked him out in middle school. I thought that I must have looked over Kenyon so many times in middle school, and if I had known that that adorable little boy would wind up being the love of my life, maybe I would have tried harder to spark up a conversation with him.

"I think if anything, he stop calling because of the embarrassment."

Suddenly, I began to feel overtaken by loneliness. "I miss him, Kit."

"He will come back." she smiled.

I sighed shaking it off. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course honey!"

I had first made a call, to Charlotte and explain why I hadn't made it into work. Luckily I was using my vacation time, even though I wasn't sure if she would actually go through with firing me, because she was like family and I had worked at Charlotte's even before I was old enough to work. I also had to talk to her about hiring Randy as a cook. I was happy I got him an interview, which meant he could take me to work, protect me, and interview for his position.

I called him and told him the good news. He sounded excited but I could never get over how there was always an underlying sadness in Randy's voice, especially lately. I couldn't blame him, not only was he force to have to marry a psychopath, he had to spend his last remaining days of freedom, having to be my shadow and yet he never complained. I wished that I could do more for Randy.

I wished I could convince him to come with me and Kenyon. I knew he would be happier. At least that was the upside of him having to follow me around, now I had more time to continue to try and change his mind.


	25. Chapter 25:Can't Hold Me Down Kenyon

**Chapter 25: Kenyon**

Talking to Randy was the highlight of my day. It was the greatest feeling in the world knowing that Sorrell, was still thinking about me, and that she missed me, even though I knew that it was impossible that she could miss me more than I missed her. I wished so mush, that I could have been able to at least her her voice, it was like torture. Maybe I could call him and ask him to go over to her house and put her on the phone.

I did as Randy told me to. I thought about, my plans to run away with Sorrell, and he brought up some valid points, but the things I wanted to show her sacrificing her senior year in high school would be nothing compared to the things I had planned.

The birthday present that I had for Sorrell wouldn't be ready by her birthday so I had to stay where I was and comeback later than I had hoped, but when it was ready, I knew it would be well worth the wait.

The small town that I had settled in for the past week, had given me more friends that I had ever had in my life. Including Mickey, who was a banker, and also a savvy business man, and was helping me oversee a few investments with my trust funds, including stocks and bonds, so I could ensure mine and Sorrell's future. Now when I was ready to find a place to plant roots our children would be set.

While I was in Louisiana, it gave me so much joy to talk about my future with Sorrell, but I had always pictured it under the dictation of the Witikis, but out here it was different, now, the dreams I was building were ours and ours alone. I knew that everyone just wanted someone to carry on the Lougaro legacy but I also knew that , going back meant, I would have to go back to everyone reminding me of my obligation to the pack, and to Randy. Randy clearly made his decision, to carry on the legacy, and I had given up trying to talk him out of it.

I had myself to think about. I had our future children to think about. What would that mean for me and Sorrell's children? Did they have to be raised with the same ideals, that their dreams had to be dictated by elders just because of their heritage. This was bigger than the Lougaro, this was about my dreams, Sorrell's dreams, and most of all the dreams of our children, and our children's chilren.

As much as Lougaro blood ran through, my veins, I also had the blood of african slaves who also fought for the freedom of their children, and children's children, it was time for me to give that part of my heritage a voice and fight for freedom. I would not be their beta anymore, I was my own wolf. They would no longer dictate who I was, who I should be, and who I should love. They didn't have the right to me, I was my own alpha. I was no longer Kalilou of the Lougaro tribe, now I was Kenyon Phallan, the Lonewolf.


	26. Chapter 26: Heat Randall

**Chapter 26: Randall**

After I got off of the phone with Sorrell, I decided to call it a night, to wake up early for the interview she had arranged with Charlotte. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous, but excited at the same time. Other than odd jobs around the ranch and helping Kenyon and Ro in the shop I had never really held a real job outside of Beaufort.

I also wasn't sure if I could completely depend on the praises of my friends about my cooking, this would be the true test of my abilities in the kitchen. I had to admit I had not been as since the night before the Knights championship game and the bad part was that I couldn't do drill in my head because I didn't know what to expect, so I just decided not to over think it.

I almost wanted to call Sorrell, back because I knew she would give me the pep talk I needed to ease my nerves enough so I could sleep. I decided it was too late, and she had to wake up early to go to work. I decided to continue thinking about what to get Sorrell for her birthday. I finally dozed off with no luck.

I dreamed I was in my element in Charlotte's kitchen. I was surrounded by knives, smoke and flames. I was a culinary god. My eyes reflecting the glow of the flames around me. As I dabbed my forehead on the sleeve of my white chef's jacket I smirked at the site of my masterpiece.

I heard the tapping of footsteps behind me and whipped around to find Sorrell, in her waitress uniform with a serving tray. The first thing I noticed was how it was tighter than I remembered. Her long curly hair hung freely down her back, her big sultry eyes fixated on me as her bronze skin seemed to glow in the dim light, a seducing smirk spread across her luscious lips. She looked incredible.

My heart thudded hard against my chest, everything inside me felt feverish and he slim figure walked slowly toward me, until she stopped right in front of me

"Order up!" she said. She slid her arms around my neck.

I studied her wry expression, "What are you doing?" I murmured.

She blushed. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time, Randy."

Before I knew it, her soft lips pressed to mine. My body felt like fireworks. I was surprised that everything about the kiss felt strangely right.

After she parted her lips from mine, her eyes blushingly fell away from mine. I caressed her cheeks and lifted her face to mine once more, and stroked her hair gently. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. The way her eyes sparkled as they stared deep and lovingly into mine."There's something I've wanted to do too." I smirked.

Before she could say anything, my lips parted hers. I held her closer to me, so close I could feel her rapid heart beat matching mine.

When I woke up in my bed my heart was still beating rapidly feeling utterly confused. The guilt started to come in like a flood. _It was just a dream_. I reminded myself. I decided to take the dream, with me to the grave and convince myself that it meant nothing. I then tried to go back to sleep hoping that I wouldn't dream about kissing Sorrell again, and thankfully, I didn't.


	27. Chapter 27: God Bless The Child Randall

**Chapter 27: Randall**

Sorrell came early to my house like she said she would, because she still had to pick up her uniform for work. When she came to the door, I still hadn't found a shirt that I wanted to wear to the interview and was still brushing my teeth. I had put the dream in the far recesses of my mind and decided to leave it there.

"Hi Randy!" She smiled and then looked away. "I'm sorry am I too early?"

I smiled back and jokingly peaked out the door where she was looking. "No you're fine." I assured.

She giggled. "What are you doing?"

"What are you looking at?" I looked back at her.

She looked back at me and looked away again. "Nothing." she shook her head.

I looked out the door and back in the direction she was staring in. "Are you being followed or something?"

She shook her head still looking away. "No."

"Well, Aunt Talya's not here, so you are welcome to come in and wait for me to finished getting ready." I invited. "But your stalker has to wait outside."

She giggled. "I don't have a stalker."

When she walked in she stared at the floor as I shut the door behind her.

I smiled. "Are you okay, Sorrell?" I asked.

She looked up at me and looked away again. "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "I'm just not a morning person."

"So apparently eye contact is for later on in the day." I joked trying to follow her gaze but she kept moving.

She giggled. "Can you just put a shirt on Randy?"

"Oh." Now it made sense. "Too much hotness for you?" I began to flex.

She looked back at the ground and giggled. "Just put a shirt on Randy. Please?"

I raised an eyebrow. " Sorrell, you have seen me without my shirt before. What's wrong?"

She shook her head still looking at the floor.

"Sorrell, look at me."

She looked up but her gazed dropped to the floor again.

I lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes, until she looked away. Now I was concerned. I squinted. "I'll go put a shirt on."

"Thank you!" she smiled.

I went upstairs and grabbed a white dress shirt out of the closet, and put it on.

"Randy, I'm sorry." Sorrell was in the doorway of my room.

"It's cool!" I assured. "I don't know when things got weird between us, but I guess it was just a matter of time. Sometimes I can't be around myself for too long without wanting to kiss my damn self."

Sorrell giggled. Now she was making eye contact. "Don't flatter yourself Randy." She sat down on Kenyon's bed.

I sat down next to her. "So what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Sorrell, you know you can talk to me."

She bit her lip. "It was just a crazy dream I had last night."

I smiled. "So you're dreaming about me Sorrell?"

She blushed. "See that's why I didn't want to tell you."

"What happened in this dream?" I asked.

"Well, we kissed!" She explained.

"Sorrell, it's fine. You probably were just dreaming about Kenyon, and just were thinking about me. He's been gone so long, I'm surprised you even remember what he looks like and we've been road dogs since Kenyon left, your brain just probably made a mistake." I said, not sure if I was making sense to even myself. "I'm sure it was nothing."

She sighed. "You're probably right. He has been gone too long."

On the way to her house I wanted to ask her about her dream, just to see if it was the same one that I had. I thought that it couldn't have been a coincidence that both of us had a dream about kissing each other. I tried to shake it off, but now it was harder to ignore.

I decided to just focus on the interview and not tell Sorrell about my dream. She needed to focus on my brother, and even more what she really wanted out of life outside of Kenyon as well. I needed to focus on acing this interview, so I could possibly hold onto my best friend.

My interview couldn't have gone better, I guess for what it was. She had given me a job on the spot as a waiter on the spot because she said she was short staffed, and she said she would train me as a cook after seeing how I did as a waiter. I was fine with that, since my charm won me some pretty good tips.

Sorrell and I worked for literally the entire day. Before we went home I decided to pull Charlotte aside and personally thank her for taking a chance on me.

"You don't have to thank me, baby, any friend of Sorrell's is a friend of Miss. Charlotte's" she smiled.

I then had a thought. "Miss Charlotte, you know Sorrell better than anybody."

"You could say that." she nodded. "She is like a daughter to me."

"You know, if there is anything special I can get her for her birthday?"

Charlotte thought a moment. "Well, Sorrell used to collect music boxes, I am sure she would appreciate something like that. I remember, her mother got her this nice little porcelain one that played the Mahogany theme, because that was their favorite movie. Russ accidentally knocked it over, I think if you found another one of those, I think she would love you forever." She giggled.

I laughed. I tried to think if I could find a music box that played the Mahogany theme within the next couple of days. I thought again. "Was Sorrell's mom, ever a recorded blues singer?"

Charlotte shot me a surprised look. "You know what? Come to think of it yes! Wait here." She disappeared in the far back of the kitchen. When she came back she had a seven inch record in a sleeve with her. "I found this digging around the attic a couple of weeks ago from the old jukebox."

I studies the picture of the beautiful woman on the front of the sleeve. "This is Sorrell's mother?"

Charlotte nodded. "That is our Lillian." She smiled warmly. ."She truly had a gift. I was going to give it to your goofy brother, but since nobody can find him these days, I think she'd love if it came from you."

"How much do you want for it?" I asked.

She furrowed her eyes. "Boy, you better put your money away. Don't insult Miss Charlotte like that. Are you crazy? I'll tell you what. I don't have a record player to play this on, so you go up to the antique shop up the street and you tell him Miss Charlotte sent you, I made his daughter's wedding cake he owes me a favor, he'll give you a fair price."

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Miss Charlotte!"

I couldn't thank Ms. Charlotte enough about the gift. It was perfect. Since she had helped me preserve the memory of my mother, now I could do the same. I almost wished I could find the music box too, but this would more than do.

I decided to stop by the antique shop the next day on my lunch break. The guy that owned the shop did give me a good price for a nice cedar record player, that I knew she would love. I wrapped it myself and put in in the back of my closet. I couldn't wait for her to see it!


	28. Chapter 28:If It's Over Sorrell

**Chapter 28: Sorrell**

It was the night before my birthday, and I was overly excited. Not because of my birthday itself, I just knew that was when Kenyon promised he would be back. After I got out of my work clothes at Kit's I decided I would hang out with Randy, at least to make a final desperate attempt to convince him to go with us. I was hoping that getting Randy the job at Charlotte's didn't make Randy want to stay more.

Randy was in the shower and I in Randy and Kenyon's room sitting on Kenyon's bed, when Randy's phone went off. It was sitting on the top of the dresser, it took me a moment to recognize the ring tone, but not from Randy's phone.

My heart skipped a beat as I picked up the phone and studied it. It was Kenyon's phone. _Did Randy have it the whole time?_ I thought. _Why didn't he tell me._ Suddenly, the phone stopped ringing and a few moments later the message "1 New Voicemail" flashed across the screen. I decided to check it in case it was Kenyon, I didn't recognize the out of state number, but I thought that it might have been Kenyon, letting Randy know that he was on his way, or nearby to surprise me for my birthday.

"Hey Randy, it's Me Ken, I thought a lot about what you said and I just can't do it. I'm sorry, there is nothing for me back home, just a bunch of closed minded people. There's just so much more for me out here. I hope one day you'll understand. I've accepted your decisions, I just pray that one day you'll accept mine. I love you Randy, and if this is good-bye...have a wonderful life, you deserve it!"

My tears burned as the fell down my cheeks. I felt like I couldn't breathe. _ Close minded people? _I thought. _Was I one of those people? Did it even matter? He was gone and he wasn't coming back._ I broke down the message a piece by piece. Randy was trying to convince him to come back, and he decided he had nothing to come back for. _Nothing?_ I thought. After everything we meant to each other, I was "nothing". _ So much for being his mate. _

I had to leave, I was tempted to leave Beaufort all together, but I remembered the Witiki. I felt like my soul was broken. Kenyon, was the love of my life, I loved him with all of me, and now he was gone. He decided on this eye-opening trip, that I was nothing.

I hated myself for letting myself for falling so deep. It wasn't like I didn't see it coming, maybe that was what all those dreams I was having meant. Randy was probably only trying to protect my feelings, he even tried to get him to reconsider, but it seemed like he had his mind made up.

I just wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere and never come out. I felt like he ripped my heart out and stomped on it! I cried until I finally couldn't keep my eyes open.


	29. Chapter 29: Birthday Girl Randall

**Chapter 29: Randall**

I didn't know why Sorrell so abruptly. I had called Kit's house to check on her. Actually I was really trying to make sure that she hadn't taken off with Kenyon. Kit let me know that she went to bed early. I almost wanted to come over there and keep guard. I decided to call Kenyon at the Texas number to see if he had left yet when I notice that he had already called less than an hour ago. I called the number back, and didn't get an answer.

I timed the trip from Texas to Louisiana in my head. _Where in Texas?I _thought. I thought at best I had a couple of good hours of sleep before I could expect Kenyon. I decided to set my alarm to a couple of hours later, and then I would stay up and keep watch.

By the time I woke up the next day, the sun was up. I got and and ran over to Kit's. When Kit came to the door she was in her robe and I knew I had awaken her.

"I'm so sorry Kit. Did I wake you."

Kit shook her head. "No, it's okay, baby. I'm just fixing breakfast for the birthday girl, but she won't get out of bed."

"Seriously?" I smiled. "Maybe I can help with that!"

Kit invited me in and headed up stairs to Kit's guest bedroom. At first walking in I couldn't tell anyone was in the bed, until she moved under the covers.

"Good morning, beautiful!" I came in the room and sat at the edge of the bed. I began pulling at the covers, and she pulled them back. I started pulling harder, but she just pulled them right back. "So you are just going to stay in bed for your birthday?"

She said nothing.

"Okay, fine then I'm going to stay in bed with you." I said. I lied in the bed over the covers, and laughed as she squirmed fiercely to move away from me.

"Go away Randy!" She shouted angrily.

I was taken aback with her sudden outburst. _She must be taken Kenyon not coming to pick her up harder than I thought_. I was however glad that I could spend the day trying to convince her to stay. "Sorrell, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go away, Randy!" He voice quivered as if she was crying.

I rubbed her shoulder over the blanket, or at least I hoped it was. "Sorrell, don't cry. It's your birthday, babe."

"I don't care!" she hissed.

"I'm sure Kenyon will be here later." I assured.

"Don't say his name!" She hissed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay!" _So she was taking it really hard that Kenyon wasn't here yet._ I thought. "Sorrell, you're not going to stay in this room all day on your birthday. I won't let you."

"Randy, I really don't feel like doing anything to day."

I rolled on her over the covers, rested my head on hers and pinned her to me. She squirmed again. I chuckled. "Than I'm staying right here too and I'm not moving until you get out of bed."

She let out a surrendering sigh. "Okay Randy."

She took the covers from over her head and looked at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, as if she had spent the whole night crying. "Ugh, you might want to get fix up a little."

"That's not funny!" She said sadly.

I smiled. "I'm kidding. What's with you today?" I caught the dumb question only after it came out of my mouth. "Sorrell, why don't you get out of bed and spend the day with me?" I invited.

She let out a surrendering sigh. "Okay."

"So you get dressed and I'll pick you up, in an hour."

She nodded.

"And eat some breakfast, Kit is slaving over a hot stove making your birthday breakfast." I said.

"Okay Randy."

I went back to the cottage to get showered and dressed. I decided that due to her mood, I needed to make sure the day was extra special. It was time for me to really step up as her best friend.


	30. Chapter 30: There For Me Sorrell

**Chapter 30: Sorrell**

I had to admit, I wasn't in the mood to get up. I just didn't have the the strength. Everything in my body ached. I sat up trying to coarse myself to face the day. I knew Randy would do what he could to make sure, I wasn't too depressed on my birthday, but even I was afraid that there wasn't much that he could do, to stop the hurt that I was feeling.

Randy had been such a great friend to me, at at least owed it to him to at least try to enjoy my birthday. It bad enough that now I had no other options for Randy other than to marry Alana, who now wanted to kill me. _I could run away with Randy. _I thought. I didn't have the energy to come up with a new plan. I decided to spend the day with Randy at least to clear my head.

Now I had to be strong, just like I had to be after Mom couldn't get a grip on her demons. Now I had to be strong for Randy. He still needed me.

I took a long shower to try and wash away my pain. Kit bought me a beautiful outfit to wear on my birthday. After I was showered and dressed, I joined Kit for breakfast, and tried to cover up all traces of my pain. I still had to be okay.

It wasn't long before Randy joined us for breakfast.

"I'm sorry I couldn't plan a party. I just hate that I found out last minute."

I smiled. I forgot how much Kit loved planning parties. I just wasn't planning on being in Louisiana on my birthday. "I'm sorry Kit."

"It's okay." Assured Randy. "I've got a whole day planned with Sorrell. She will be just fine."

I smiled again at Randy. "Thanks Randy."

He smiled. "What are friends for?"

Kit frowned. "Well I at least want to put something together, for tonight."

"Great, Kit you can plan something for tonight, but today you hanging with big brother Randy."

After breakfast Randy and I went for a walk.

"So, is there anything that in particular you want to do today?"

I shook my head.

"I'm really sorry you're not feeling well today." he said. "I wish there was something I could do to put you in a better mood"

"Randy, you're doing it now." I admitted. "Just being my friend."

He smiled. "Are you sure that there's nothing that you want to talk about." he asked.

I shook my head. "I just want to zone out today, and no think about anything."

Randy nodded. "We could do that. We could head over to Satordi's library."

I raised an eyebrow. "Library?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well, it's not the coolest place in the world, but it's a nice quiet place to hang out for a little while."

I slid my hand in his. "Okay fine." I said. "The library it is."

Satordi's library was a large museum looking building. The double wooden doors in the front were at least twelve feet tall.

"Wow!" I said my voice resounding off of the walls looking at the inside of the incredible structure. It was three stories of wall to wall books.

"The acoustics in here are pretty good." said Randy. "Not many people really come in here. Mostly, Ke..." Randy caught himself. "Kyle, my friend Kyle comes in this place a lot."

I giggled. "Kyle? Who's Kyle?"

"Just a friend of mine." Randy continued with hi lie.

"Shifter?"

Randy nodded. "Yup, he's a shifter."

"What does he shift into."

Randy thought. "A mongoose."

I busted into laughter. "Really, a mongoose shifter?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah, mongoose."

"I would love to meet Kyle the mongoose shifter."

"Well, I would take you but he was killed by Roy, my snake shifter friend."

I laughed.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again." Said Randy.

I smiled. "Thanks for making me laugh."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled.

As we walked deeper into the library their was an opening in between all the book shelves where there was three tables and two black leather chairs at each table. It looked like a small study area. On the top of the second table was a large box wrapped in sunflower wrapping paper and topped with a big white bow. I looked up at Randy. He smiled warmly.

"Randy, you didn't have to..."

"It was nothing really." He said. "I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated you."

I smiled. "Thank you Randy."

"Open it!" he said.

I walked up to it and removed the lid of the box. Inside was another large wooden box. "Wow! Another box, randy you shouldn't have."

Randy chuckled sarcastically as he removed wooden box from the gift box and set it on the table. He then opened the box to reveal a small turn table.

"An old record player?" I looked at him curiously. "You really shouldn't have." I joked.

He sighed as he opened a small compartment and pulled out a small record that was in a sleeve it had a glittery blue bow on it. "Is that the Phunkadelic six inch I ways wanted." I laughed. I studied the front of the record, and it took me a moment to realize the woman on the front was familiar. A beautiful dark-haired woman, with a gardenia in her hair, and a long beautiful blue sparkly gown. My mouth hung open. I was speechless. There was a heavy lump in my throat.

"You helped me keep my mother's memory alive, and I thought I'd return the favor."

I covered my mouth as the tears started to flow. "Randy, I don't know what to say. Where did you get this."

He smiled. "I can't take full credit Miss. Charlotte have me the record, and I got you the record player." He started to take the record out of the sleeve and gently placed it on the turn table. The the flick of a swutch the turn table was turning. My heart stopped as he placed the needle on the record, and the sound of a solo trumpet opened an all to familiar song. An enchanting solo voice sung a haunting melody that brought heavy tears to my eyes.

"Randy." I whispered. "That's my...that's my mom!"

He smiled and nodded. He reached out his hand to me. "May I have this dance."

I looked at him nervously and then shook my head.

He smiled. "Please."

I took his hand and walked into his embrace, and rocked with him to the beautiful blues melody.

When the long was over I covered my mouth with my hands again. "Randy, I don't know what to say. This is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know what to say."

"I'm just glad you like it."

I hugged Randy.

"There is one more thing." He said. "But it's at my house."

"What is it?" I asked. Now I had gotten a new wind for my birthday.

He smiled. "Well, it's kind of payback, for me making you watch Dirty Harry. I figured we pop some popcorn, make a few snacks and watch Mahogany."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about Mahogany? Did Charlotte tell you?"

Randy nodded. "I just wanted to make your birthday special, Sorrell."

Without thinking I placed a kiss on Randy's cheek. "Thank you Randy! You have no idea what this means to me."

I had to admit the matinee couldn't have been better. I was proud of Randy for staying up for almost the entire movie. I kind of had to giggled to myself when after Randy dozed off, I noticed that he looked like a young Billie D. Williams sleeping on the couch.

"That was a great movie." Randy stretched as he just woke up at the ending credits.

I giggled. "The parts that you saw?"

He chuckled. "Did you enjoy it?"

I nodded."You should see Lady Sings the Blues"

"Maybe another time." He said. "Is there anything else you want to do today?"

I shook my head.

He sighed. "I wish I had more planned more for us to do, Sorrell. I guess I just wasn't planning for us to even be here all day."

I knew what he was talking about, and my head sank.

"I'm sorry, Sorrell."

"It's okay, it's what you wanted right?"

"Sorrell, I don't want you to be unhappy, especially not on your birthday."

Randy decided to pop in another movie that we both could agree on, and by that time Kit had everything ready for an intimate get together at her house with a cake and some decorations. She even called my dad and Russ out.

I was sad that I couldn't go home because of the Witiki. Satordi offered to go and talk to Chef Refe, but Randy said that he would go, because his month was almost up.

I realized that my time was running out. When I finally went to bed, I was still depressed, I was home sick, heart broken and about to lose my best friend. It was too much to deal with.


	31. Chapter 31: Come Back Randall

**Chapter 31: Randall**

I was glad that Sorrell, enjoyed her birthday as much as she could considering her disappointment behind Kenyon not coming back. I felt bad for her, and even worse when she saw her family leave and couldn't go home with them. I had to do something about that. I could talk to the chief again, but obviously my word even as an elder were not really that effective.

I still hadn't unlocked any abilities. There of course was that odd dream coincidence with Sorrell, but that had to be a coincidence and I was still trying to forget about it. I just knew I had Rob to blame for it in the first place, if he hadn't have said anything implying that I liked Sorrell, I wouldn't have anything to hide.

I was sitting up in my bed thinking when I heard Kenyon's phone ring. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Ken!"

"Hey Randy. How is everything?"

"Pretty good out here. I thought you'd be here know finding that out. What's going on?"

He sighed sadly. "I know Randy. Sorrell's birthday present isn't ready yet, so I'm going to have to stay a little longer."

"You should have let them mail it, and brought your narrow behind home, Ken!"

"If I could have, then trust me I would have."

"At least you gave me more time, to talk some sense into her, Ken. I am still hoping you let her finish the school year at least."

Kenyon laughed. "You just won't give up on this."

"It's the right thing for her."

"What about what she wants."

"She obviously, wants you Ken, and you weren't here!"

"I'm sorry. How was her birthday? She didn't take it too hard that I wasn't there?"

"She took it pretty bad, Ken. I did all I could to make her feel better, but it wasn't pretty."

"I have to get back, Randy!"

"You think?" I hissed. "Let's just put it this way, she didn't even want to hear your name."

"Is she still there?" He ask. "Let me at least tell her happy birthday, and tell her what's going on. I sent her a card in the mail, did she get it?"

"She hasn't been home." I admitted. "She's been here all summer."

"Really? Her dad let her stay at Beaufort for the summer?"

I realized that I might have again put my foot in my mouth. I didn't want to explain how the Witiki almost killed Sorrell. "Well, what do you expect? She misses you!" I tried to throw the blame back on him.

"Wow!" he said sadly. "I knew I should have just taken her with me."

"And get a kidnapping charge?" I said "That's smart!"

"Randy, you are not making this any easier for me."

"Easy?" I snapped. "I heard about you trying to bond with Sorrell. Are you out of your mind? Are you trying to end up like Dad?"

"No!" He snapped back. "And that was a mistake. I can't even believe she even told you about that! When did you two get so acquainted? Are you trying to put your tired moves on Sorrell?"

I laughed. "Keep it up Ken, I might have to!" I joked.

He laughed too. "Good luck."

"Kenyon, she's my best friend. I'm only looking out for her best interest. She became your mate, because it was what you wanted." I explained. "She's a human, she deserves a human life."

Kenyon sighed. "She deserves the life that she chooses, and when I get back, I'll ask her. The only important thing is that Sorrell's happy."

I smiled. "Now that's what I want to hear."

"But if she says she wants to runaway with me, Randy, you have to back off."

"If she's honest with herself Ken, she won't say that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, we'll see!"

"Look I need you to get out here quick. I have to go back to panel in a couple of days." I said. "She's going to need you."

"Is there something wrong?"

I still didn't want to tell him about the Witiki, I just wasn't in the mood for him to once again try and talk me out of joining them. "She needs you." I said. "I'm sure what ever it is, she would rather have you right now."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised.

When I hung up with Kenyon, I was more at ease. Finally, it would seem like Kenyon would consider Sorrell and not his own wants. Now, not only would my best friend have the life that she deserved, I wouldn't worry about Kenyon.


	32. Chapter 32: 4th Of July Sorrell

**Chapter 32: Sorrell**

The days weren't getting any easier to face, especially not being able to go home and see my family. Everything reminded me of him. I was walking with Randall by the lake and we passed by the oak tree that Kenyon first asked me to be his girlfriend under and threw my courting ring into the lake. Randall held me in his arms as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Randy." I said.

He chuckled. "That's what I'm here for."

On the fourth of July after work Randy tried to talk me into going out with him somewhere, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Sorrell, it's the forth of July, you're not just going to do nothing." Randy said.

"I just don't feel like it Randy. I'd rather just go home and sleep."

"Why don't we just go and catch some fireworks. " He suggested. "I heard some of the folks from work talking about going to the park."

"Randy, if you want to go, go ahead." I said. "I know you getting tired of looking after me all the time."

He smiled. "Of course not and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I sighed. "Okay, Randy! I guess we can just catch some fireworks and head home."

The park was at the bottom of a wooded hill and the parking lot was on top of the hill. I first noticed that the park wasn't at all as crowded as I had thought that it would park glittered with lightning bugs, and kids trying to catch them. Even lover old and young making themselves comfortable on blankets and picnic tables. With the sun setting, the smell of pine, and fresh rain the scene could not be more beautiful and inviting, it only made me hurt more.

Randy and I just found a vacant picnic table and waited for the sun to set for the firework show to start.

"Sorrell, I don't like seeing you like this." Said Randy. "Whatever it is, it will work itself out, I promise. It's not the end of the world."

I shook my head. "Randy, can you please, spare me the lecture. I'm just not in the mood for it today."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

I shook my head. It wasn't like he hadn't tried. He had already tried to convince Kenyon to come back. I wished that Kenyon had the decency to call me and tell me that, he didn't want me anymore, or better come back and tell me face to face. Then, I wondered if he had tried to call my phone and tell me. It didn't matter anyway, I just need to just let it go. Randy was right, it wasn't the end of the world. Things would get better. My heart would heal, on day. It had to.

I shook my head. "Randy, I'm sorry for being such a wet blanket. I know you're only trying to help. I don't want to ruin your night."

Randy put his arm around me. " Don't be silly."

"Thanks Randy!" I smiled.

As soon as the fireworks started, not long afterward came the clouds and the rain. It was a hard down pour, but the time was got to the gazebo, we were both drenched. Great! I thought. Just when things couldn't get any worse. The wind shifter in our direction, and I began to shiver. Randy wrapped me in his muscular arms. He was warm, very warm, inhumanly warm.

"Thanks Randy." I said looking into his soft coppery eyes.

He a warm smile spread across his lips. "Don't mention it."

I was staring up into his big almond eyes, and all I could think was, that I had never noticed the way the copper-tones in Randy's eyes seem to complement his soft cedar skin, and then he had the most perfect cheek bones. His lips parted revealing his most brilliantly white teeth, the corners of his mouth curled up into one of the most magnificent smiles I had ever seen. Just when I was beginning to ask myself, at what point did the man that I love's brother, become so amazingly alluring and why was I noticing it now?

My heartbeat picked up, and my stomach fluttered as those thick gorgeous lips fell into mine. His warm heavy arms wrapped around me, as his stubble tickled my chin and his lips began massaging mine. It wasn't until his tongue parted my lips when I realized what was happening.

My eyes shot open. His eyes were still closed still into the passionate kiss, his long eyelashes rested just above his perfect cheek bones but it took another brief moment for his eyes to spring open as well and look directly into mine. He quickly dropped his hands from around my waist, and began backing away, never taking his surprised eyes off of me. His mouth was all the way agape as he stood there staring at me in utter disbelief. He looked at me as if I was glowing bright orange and translucent.

"Sorrell, I'm sorry!" Without another word he took off in heavy down pour. I was trying to decide if I should have went after him, but I just my legs just would not move confused, trying to wrap my mine around what had just happened.

I waited a moment until the rain died down and went into the woods and started up the hill toward the car.

"Randy?" I called out.

I smelled the horrible scent, before I heard the almost inaudible growl. I knew at that instant that my stalkers found me.


	33. Chapter 33: Super Human Randall

**Chapter 33: Randall**

_Of all the stupid, idiotic things..._ I cursed myself as I made my way to my car. I just needed to breathe. I needed to wrap my mind around what just happened. I couldn't help but replay it, but I didn't know how to feel about It. _It doesn't matter, she's your brother's mate, idiot!_

I couldn't tell Kenyon about this. The question, was would Sorrell. I didn't think she would. Kenyon would never forgive me. Sorrell knew this, she was my friend she would never intentionally ruin mine and Kenyon's relationship.

I decided to wait in the car for Sorrell. I couldn't face her again. I was too ashamed to even face her. I waited for the rain to die down and kept an eye on the opening in the woods but I had an odd feeling in my gut. It was like a knot in my stomach.

Suddenly my vision started to go blurry. I thought I was going blind. _My punishment for kissing my brother's mate. _I then noticed a few outlines in my vision. It was almost like I was seeing a ghost, a really big ghost. I closed my eyes to refocus my vision, expecting to see darkness, but I could see the most vivid picture. A big dark-haired wolf snarling at me, another one joined it, and then another and another, until I was surrounded. They circled me, like they were waiting on a moment to attack. I glanced down at my hands, only they weren't my hands. They were small and dainty. Suddenly felt fearful.

_Sorrell_ I thought. It had to be. _I shouldn't have left her alone. _I started running toward the woods. I closed my eyes again hoping to see the vision. I was running, I could see the opening in the woods where the parking lot was but it was in the distance. _She was close. _I was cut on by a gray-eyed snarling beast, so I ran deeper in the woods, away from the people at the park. _Crap! Sorrell what are you thinking? _

I tried to match up the visions so to speak, and find out where she was, but all of the woods looked the same. I wanted to phase, but I was afraid I would lose the vision and they would kill her. _Sorrell, just let me know where you are. _I scanned the sky line, until I saw huge mass of water. _That might help. _Now they were surrounding me, I counted five. _Run toward the water._ I told myself.

I took off toward the lake by the park and in my vision I was too. _Great! Now I can cut her off. _Suddenly, in my vision I found the river bank, and I knew exactly where she was. _Stay right there Sorrell, I'm coming! Don't move! _

I quickly stripped down and phased, I started to smell the air._ Peaches!_ I ran toward the water and in no time I spotted her, but before I reached her I was clipped by a big dark-haired dog.

"Randy!" I heard her scream, but I was focused sizing up my competition. Five on one. I growled and waited for the first one to pounce at me. I walked in front of Sorrell, to protect her and crouched down. I wanted to tell Sorrell to _Run! Save yourself._

Suddenly she took off running and the other wolves ran toward her too and I pursued as well. I tried to get ahead of them. I ran beside the leader and began chomping at his throat. I caught him in my teeth and bit down, until he howled in pain. Now he wasn't interested in Sorrell, he wanted me. That was one distracted.

Sorrell, found a tree and climbed as the other wolves chomped at her feet. _Sorrell, if you know what's good for you stay up there._ I was crouching down ready to attack, but he pounced first and I pounced after and caught his neck and tackled him to the ground. This got the attention of the other pack members. I crouched again, ready to attack the next dead wolf that charged at me. I growled. _Make my day!_

Another charged at me, and I snapped at his neck and he snapped at mine. His mouth was completely around my and began mauling. I howled in pain and tried to get him off of me. He barked. He hissed and growled and backed me toward an elevated bank, that was high up. I nearly fell over, it had to be easily twenty feet down. _Was this jerk trying to kill me?_

I charged back at me and caught his throat and pinned him. He charged at me again and caughht my neck, but this time he wouldn't let go. He just kept biting down harder and harder, yanking me toward the embankment. _Crap! This jerk was trying to kill me. Did wolf law mean anything? _The I had another thought. _ What was I to the Witiki? _I was as insignificant as a human. They would kill me, kidnap Sorrell just so they could wait for Kenyon to come back and force him to be alpha and Alana would kill he just because she could. I had to fight for my life. I rolled trying to get him to loosen my grip when he did I pounced at him, but he caught my neck and began pushing me toward the embankment.

I fell on my back and he began scratching and gnawing at me. Growled and and struggled to get him of of me long enough to get on my feet. When I finally got him off He charged at me one strong time and we fell over the embankment. The last thing I remember was hearing an awful howl and a whimper and the I felt my body smack into the ground. I was in excruciating pain and fading fast. I could smell the thick odor of my blood. I was loosing it rapidly and getting light headed. I was dying. _Where is Sorrell? _I thought. _Sorrell? Where are you? _If I died she was as good as dead. _I'm sorry Sorrell. I'm sorry Kenyon. I tried._


	34. Chapter 34:Hard To Say Goodbye Randall

**Chapter 34: Randall**

I was coming in and out of consciousness, hearing Sorrell's voice every step of the way. I didn't know what it was about her soothing voice, that made me want to fight harder. I think it was just knowing that she still wasn't safe. _Damnit Ken, where are you?_

I woke up and was fully aware, I knew she was there because I smelled peaches. My head was in her lap, she was asleep. Her eyes fluttered open.

I smiled warmly. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." she smiled back.

"Sorrell, I'm so sorry about all of this and that kiss."

"Shh!" she said. "It's okay. What's a kiss between friends?"

I chuckled softly. I wanted to ask her what had happened in the with the woods and the telepathy, but I could feel myself nodding out. _There would be time for that._ I thought.

My eyes didn't even have to adjust as I woke up to a familiar grimace and with the heavy sterile smell I knew exactly where I was. I was still in the infirmary. Aunt Talya stared down at me with the look of anger, disappointment, and sorrow.

I smiled."Aunt Talya, good to see you!"

"Don't you hey Aunt Talya me!" she hissed. I had never seen her so angry. "All I want to know is was that little girl worth it?"

"They were trying to kill, Sorrell, and me." I argued. I sat up and winced in pain.

"Well, that's what you need to tell Chief Refe, when he gets here."

I shook my head. "He's coming here? Why would he come here?"

"Are you joking Randy? Why do you think he's coming here?" She said. "To enforce wolf law, Randy. You killed his nephew."

"What?" I couldn't believe it! I was only defending myself, what happened was an accidental, and of course it would be my word against theirs. _Yep!_ I was a dead man. I wrapped my arms around myself, it was time for me to face the inevitable.

Aunt Talya sat in the hospital bed next to me and wrapped her skinny arms around me. "You could run Randy. There's still time. They wanted Kenyon anyway, let them have Kenyon."

I shook my head. "No." I said. "I will except my my punishment like a Lougaro. I won't be a coward."

Tears began streaming down Aunt Talya's eyes. I had never seen her show so much emotion. I was beginning to think Kenyon and I were wrong about her, being heartless. "Randy, baby, this is your life. This isn't about the Lougaro they want to kill you. I know you would never do anything like that..." She trailed off.

I hugged her. "I may not say this enough, but I love you Aunt Talya, and I appreciate all you have done for me and Kenyon." I smiled fighting back tears. "I know it couldn't have been easy to take us in and raise us on your own. Thank you!"

She smiled. "You were easy. Now your brother."

"Go easy on Kenyon. He's a good kid, he just needs to lighten up." I chuckled.

"Anything else love?"

"Just tell everyone, that I love them, so much, and tell dad, that I hope that made him proud of me."

"We are all proud of you Randall!" She smiled. "Very proud, love."

"I need you to promise me one thing." I said.

She searched my eyes. "Anything love."

"You have to tell Sorrell," I saw her grimace as soon as I said her name. "You have to tell her, that this isn't her fault and that she is going to do great things. Promise me, you'll tell her."

"Randy!"

"Promise!" I demanded.

She reluctantly nodded.

"Kenyon, will be a great alpha, and he will make us all proud."

Aunt Talya and I waited outside of the infirmary for Chief Refe's Chrysler 300 to pull up. I gave Aunt Talya, my dad's alpha medallion from around my neck and gave her a big hug.

Two escorts twice my size got out of the back seat, one of them open the door and I got in. One of them sat on each side of me as we road off. No one said anything. There was nothing to say. I had accepted the inevitable. I thought about everything that lead up to what happened and I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry about any of it. The things I had done, the friends I made. I thought of Sorrell and her ploy to make sure that I had a life a happy life, little did she know, she had succeeded, in my short life, she had given me the most special friendship and I know that I was changed for having known her, and I hope it was the same for her.

I knew that Kenyon would come back and be required to be alpha, but I knew that he would be the best alpha, and I knew that even though he could no longer see Sorrell, that he was changed because of her as well.

I wished I could have called Kenyon, because, I had to warn him. The only way to save Sorrell, was to not see her at all. If Kenyon was the alpha they needed Sorrell would be safe. I hated it for Kenyon, but Kenyon had to preserve the line if I couldn't.

I knew that in my heart of hearts that if I had to do everything all over again, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I was as ready as I would ever be. I was going to die, I was prepared to die like a Lougaro warrior.


	35. Chapter 35: Never Give Up Sorrell

**Chapter 35: Sorrell**

I hated having to leave Randy alone, but Jason said he had to do some realignment surgery, especially because he hadn't had his shoulder looked at since it was crushed. A consequence of him being so pig-headed. It dawned on me, that the Witiki was trying to kill us. I knew this meant, that neither of us was safe. I needed to convince him to run away with me. Now, he had to see it as the best alternative.

When I got back to the infirmary, the only person that was there was a puffy eyed Talya. Suddenly, I had a bad feeling. She squinted at me angrily. "I really hope your happy now. You have single-handedly ruined my family!"

"Where's Randy?" I asked.

She bursted into tears. "They are going to kill him, because of you!"

Tears flooded my eyes. "What?"

"He didn't deserve this. He would have been the best alpha the world has ever seen. He would have made his father proud, but then here you come, messing with his head. I hope you live with it everyday of your life."

I shook my head. I ran into Ro's garage and got the black beauty. I had to go to the reservation. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I couldn't let this happen. Randy really didn't deserve to die because of me. I had to do something. Anything.


	36. Chapter 36: Dead Man Walking Randall

**Chapter 36: Randall**

I sat in the lobby of the community hall, still with my two guard standing over me with my hand chained together. I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I had excepted my fate, I just wished that their was more I could do for the fates of my brother and my best friend. If I had to be a ghost or a guardian angel, or what ever, I would protect them if it was the last thing I did.

"Excuse me, Chilou?"

I looked up at the person using my Lougaro name. A tan boy maybe every bit of Kenyon's age. In T-shirt and jeans, as as attentive as I had ever seen. I smiled. "I used to be, now I'm just Randy."

"Randy, I was there. I saw everything. It was Alana's idea, she said we were just going to scare her. I didn't know they would try and kill you two."

"So she does just want us both out of the way." I nodded. "I think she might just get her wish."

"She wants Sorrell too and with you gone, she doesn't have to be secretive about it. She can do it in broad daylight."

I shook my head. "That's what I was afraid of."

"If there is anything I can do to help."

I looked at him. _Was he serious?_ If he was he might just be the answer to my prayers. "Can you protect her. It might take standing against your fellow warriors but she can't die because of me."

He nodded. "I can try."

"If you need help, there is a bar called "The Sting", the bartender's name is Rob, he will be more than happy to help, also anyone at Beaufort. Just let then know that you are her protector."

He beat on his chest twice as the Lougaro solute. "It will be an honor!"

I smiled and beat my chest twice. I got a little teary eyed. "And if it's not too much to ask, look after my brother. He's going to be your new alpha, make sure they don't break him." I was hoping I wasn't asking him for too much. He was already helping me more than he knew.

He nodded. "What ever I can do. I look up to you. I don't care what the chief says you are a true warrior and you would have made a great alpha, these close-minded jerks were just afraid they couldn't control you."

I chuckled. "No one likes change."

"You legacy will live on, brother." He smiled and beat his chest again. "Chilou, a true alpha."

Hearing him say 'legacy' without talking about mating or children gave me a subtle pride. It was as if in some way the Lougaro legacy would not only love through Kenyon, but this wide eyed kid.

"Thanks, brother." I beat my chest. "What's your name?"

"I'm David."

I smiled. "Thank you David."

"Thank You!" He smiled and walked into the meeting room.

I was beginning to feel hopeful. Now Sorrell would be protected, and I had somewhat of a legacy.

"It's a real shame you won't be able to protect her."

"Aw. Honey, you don't have to pretend. I know you'll miss me." I winked.

She smiled. "You just don't quit. It's fine, because I will get the last laugh, when that human is finally dead."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"She just needs to learn respect."

"She showed you up?" I pointed out. "You can't handle that she's not afraid of you."

"She will be. He last breaths she'll know fear like she has never known."

"You truly are a psychopath, now I see why she didn't want me to marry you." I smiled thinking about Sorrell's hard attempts to prevent me from becoming alpha trying to protect me from Alana, and it seemed like just like she was protection me, I was protecting her. She truly had the heart of a Lougaro. It was more than her relationship with Kenyon, somehow it was in her spirit. It was like she was meant to be find us. I didn't realize how much I loved her until that moment.

Just then a short tan man came out of the meeting room. My guards stood up and forced me to. "They will see you now."

I walked into the meeting room, like I had walked into it before only now in shackles and a death sentence. I couldn't get over the sorrowful look on the chief's face. I wasn't sure if it was for me, or the death of his nephew.

"Randall Phallan, you are here because you are charged with the killing of a Witiki warrior, how do you plead."

_Did we really have to go through this? _"Not guilty." I professed.

There was murmuring in the panel.

The chief raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand. The entire pack says that you killed in cold blood."

I shook my head. "It wasn't in cold blood Chief."

"But you admit that you killed him."

"Sir, he attacked me, and my brother's mate, we fell over cliff, and he didn't survive."

"That doesn't absolve you form responsibility." He chided. "You don't violently attack your own kind. There are exemptions, but Randy this isn't one of them. We must enforce this law, because you must be an example. Wolf law is not to be taken lightly. There are some that can be over looked, but I'm afraid this one is too big to over look. Understand that it gives me no pleasure to do this. I have seen you grow into an amazing young man, and you may have one day made a great Witiki warrior, you may have been too distracted to be our alpha, and that might have been your down fall."

A tear flowed down my face and I nodded. I knew he was trying to make me feel sorry, but I wasn't. In any scenario, I would lay my life down for my friend, and that was more than wolf code, it was the Lougaro way. I nodded.

"Randall Kurt Phallan, it is hereby decreed that you are sentenced to to death, by beheading."

My guards started to drag me off, but there was a loud commotion in the lobby.

"Ma'am you are not allowed in there."

The short man walked in pulling Sorrell by the arm, I had never been so happy to see her. _But what was she doing here?_

" Chief, this girls says there is something she needs to tell you."

"Can it wait. I'm carrying out a sentence." Said the cheif

"It's pertaining to that sir." she said.

The cheif pointed at her."You are Randall's human friend. The one that cause all of this."

"Yessir, but you have to let me explain." Sorrell jerked away from the short man holding.

"I think it is safe to say that you are a cancer to our ways. You have already gotten your friend sentenced to death. I would suggest you leave before you make things worse for yourself, since it's clear you can't make anything worse for your friend."

"Randy was protecting me."

"I get that, and it is because of that he killed a witiki Warrior. My nephew, by wolf code he must be sentenced to death"

"Knowing Randy and Kenyon, I have become quite efficient in wolf code. I know that there are special circumstances that would give him immunity from this law."

_What are you talking about, Sorrell?_

She looked at me and back at the chief. "Randy was protecting me because I am his true mate."

_What the hell was she doing?_

Chief Refe raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that if you two are infact true mates, that means that you have imprinted. Which means that you two are drawn together by a strong psychic connection that makes you both more powerful."

"Yessir." She nodded.

"Sir, she has no idea what she is talking about." I chimed it.

_Shut up Randy!_ She mouthed. "I do sir. We were just getting a handle on our abilities and he was afraid to tell his brother, because he had already claimed me as his mate."

"If this is the truth, that would make any other bond null and void, but no one in our tribe has seen an imprint in hundreds of years, if you can prove this, you two have the potential to be very powerful, not to mention you might have just saved your friend's life."

She nodded. "I can prove it. Can I talk to my mate, please?"

The chief nodded."

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered. "Do have any idea what have just done?"

She smiled. "You're welcome."

"Sorrell, I'm touched. I really am, but if you can't prove this then we are both under fire. There is not much they can do to you now, but as soon as you turn eighteen."

She smiled. "Randy you have to trust me."

I shook my head. I knew that this could only end in disaster, not only for me but for her as well. Even in death, Kenyon would never forgive me.

She approached the panel again. "Is there a way our bond can be tested."

The chief nodded. "There is one way. We will converse outside, and I will prepare the test."

She bowed. "Thank you!"

_We are so dead!_

Sorrell looked at me and smiled.


	37. Chapter 37: Don't Call Me Crazy Sorrell

**Chapter 37: Sorrell**

_Are you out of your mind?_ Already I was having trouble making a distinction from Randy's voice and my own. I wondered if I could trust that is was his. Maybe I was going crazy. I was making a gamble on not being crazy, especially since the undertones in my thoughts were Randy's voice, and lecturing me on how stupid and careless I was being. I wondered if he was trying to have me hear his thoughts, because most if not all of them were directed at me.

Randy, me, and his guards both made our way outside of the community building and waited for the chief's test. I tried to think thoughts about Randy hoping he could hear me, but he didn't react.

"Randy!" He looked at me, eyes with heavy concern. I thought. _Randy, if you can hear me nod your head._

_Why do you have to look at me like that? _"What is it, Sorrell?"

_He can't hear me, but I can hear him._ "Randy, there isn't much to explain right now, but I can hear you."

He looked at me confused. "You can hear me?" He nodded."Great!"_ Yup, she's lost it and we're both going to die. Great!_

"We're not going to die!" I fussed.

Randy shook his head. "Who said we were going to die? I think this is the most brilliant idea you have ever had." He smiled sarcastically.

I was trying to explain what was going on to Randy, so we didn't look suspicious to his guards. I wished so much he could hear me. "Randy, what do you really think about me?"

_I think crazy is a nice color on you. _"Sorrell, I thank you for trying to help, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

I punched him. "I'm not crazy!"

He shot me a curious look and then one of surprise.

_Sorrell, sweetheart if you're in my head, get out before you hurt yourself._

I giggled.

_What in the world did you do to me?_ He smiled.

"What did you do to me?"

_This might work, Sorrell, but you have to listen to me. Do exactly what I say._

I nodded.

_Imprinted mates are known for being able to communicate telepathically, and it's clear that you can hear me, but I can't hear you. That's the chink in our armor. Unless... _ He swept me in his arm and placed a kiss on my lips before I could react. He closed his eyes. _Awesome, I can see what you see. How come you never told me how hot I looked through your eyes, Sorrell? _He smirked.

I giggled. "Don't flatter yourself."

He opened his eyes and stared into mine. _This could work Sorrell._

Just then Chief Refe and the elders. The test was that Randy and I took turned calling out cards in a deck of Witiki symbols while the other one of us faced the opposite direction.

"Remarkable!" the chief nodded in approval. "You two are truly mates. Randall, you have my apologies. Which means, you two could end up being the most powerful alphas the Witiki have ever had."

A look of panic came over Randy's face. "Alpha? Sir, if I have a mate that means I can't unite the packs."

Chief Refe smiled. "The Witiki and Lougaro have already signed a treaty. As a proud warrior of the Lougaro, you and your mate must honor it."

"This is the first time I'm hearing about a treaty."

"Your father and aunt signed it. To ensure your legacy was preserved." He explained. "You should be proud, your hard work has paid off, You and your beautiful mate will be named our aphas."

"What about Alana?" I chimed in.

He smiled."She will be your beta, my dear. Don't worry imprinted mates have complete and total immunity, she can't lay a hand on you without answering to us."

"Chief, she's human!" Randy desperately argued.

"I am sure in time, bit you and her will gain more abilities, even more after your bond is consummated." he assured. "Which is why we will plan the eternal bonding of alpha ceremony as soon as possible. Good luck to you!"

The elders and guards went back into the community building. Randy took off toward the parking lot. I ran behind him.

"Randy, wait!"

He kept walking past my car he didn't stop. He seemed to be in deep thought, but I couldn't hear anything. He finally turned around. "Sorrell, do you have any idea,what we have done?"

I shook my head.

"They think we are true mates. The are going to make us be their alphas and they are not going to take no for an answer. If we don't they are going to hunt us down and kill us." _If they find out we're not mates, they are going to kill us._"And not only that Sorrell, they want you to promise yourself to me."

"You mean.."

"You have to promise that you will marry me. After this ceremony, in their eyes you will be my wife. This means you denounce your bond with Kenyon."

The bond with Kenyon wasn't a problem, because he had already denounced me, but to promise myself to Randy. Randy was my best friend, and even if I couldn't be with Kenyon forever like I had hoped, at least I could be with Randy, and at least Randy didn't have to be with Alana, but if they found out were weren't mates, and worse, Randy was now more bonded to me than he was before. Now he was stuck with me.

"I'm so sorry Randy! I just wanted to save your life. I didn't mean to mess things up for you too. I'll try to stay out of trouble so you don't have to protect me so much."

He laughed as his face fell in his hands. "You think, I don't like protecting you?"

"I know I'm so much trouble Randy."

His light eyes stared into mine. They began welling up with tears. "Sorrell, I love protecting you. I always have." He began walking away again. I went after him.

I grabbed his arm. "Randy, I'm sorr-..." His lips suddenly caught mine, but this wasn't the one outside the community building, this was a deep kiss, similar to the one at the park, only deeper, more intentional. I couldn't believe it, I was kissing Randy, not like a friend, but passionately like I used to kiss Kenyon. I was so I shock, I froze until he parted his lips from mine.

I shook my head. "How long."

He shot me a sorrowful look as a picture appeared in my head. I was at Charlotte's he had bumped into me and knocked the menus out of my hands it was from his eyes. His focus was on my lips and then my eyes.

"The day we met." I pointed out.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Suddenly the vision continued, but Kenyon came into the restaurant. "Sorrell!" His hand quickly fell out of mine in the vision. I could feel his embarrassment as he went to a booth in the far back of the restaurant.

I shook my head. "I don't understand, Randy!"

"I just thought it was a stupid crush, and definitely not worth messing up the relationship with my little brother over." He sighed. "It wasn't like it could ever be serious. I was betrothed. I just decided you were better off with Kenyon and when ever he'd do something stupid, I'd give him advice, then I got to know you, before I knew it we were friends, and then we were good friends, then best friends, and then that kiss." He looked down at the ground. "There was just no coming back from it. I was probably better off dead, whether than betraying me little brother by falling in love with his mate."

I sighed. "I don't think you have to worry about that Randy. I'm pretty sure me and your brother, are over."

He looked up at me and searched my eyes. "Really?"

"But honestly, I don't know how to feel Randy."

He nodded. "I understand, I'm just sorry if this has ruined how you see me."

"Randy!" I smiled. "I always have a soft spot for you and if the Witiki want to make you my mate," I shrugged. "I could do a lot worse."

He smiled. "I think I can live with that." He wrapped his arm around me. "I will figure something out okay?"

I smiled. "We will figure something out."

Randy nodded and smiled.


	38. Chapter 38: Want You Randall

**Chapter 38: Randall**

I was almost happy to ride to Sorrell's house in her pile of junk. If it meant she could finally go home and see her family. That was one upside of being my imprinted mate; total immunity which meant that if Alana even thought about killing Sorrell, by wolf law I could personally kill her, and if I chose not to get my hands dirty, then the panel would take care of her.

I wondered if I had been too hasty telling her about my feelings I had for her. Not one of the most well thought through moments of my life. I guess I was just afraid it would accidentally come out while I was learning to use my new found telepathy, which apparently only was effective on Sorrell. It didn't make sense, but what I was getting is that my strongest thoughts about her, or directed toward her she would pick up.

I struggled to keep my more provocative and primitive thoughts, more in the recesses of my brain. With my seemingly new found attraction to her, I felt it unnecessary, for her to know that when she talked I was less focused on the words coming out and more focus on how well my lips would fit in the hollow space where her luscious lips parted, how perfectly my arms would fit around her slim waist, or taking in her delicious peachy scent while I nuzzled the alluring nape of her neck. _Why hadn't I noticed it before? Was I blind? Sorrell, If you are listening please excuse everything I'm thinking right now._

Sorrell giggled. "Why what are you thinking? I didn't hear anything."

I blushed. "You don't want to know, trust me." I was beginning to notice that it took some kind of will for me to make it work. Sorrell just couldn't read my mind. It was like I had to want her to read it, or subconsciously want her to, or something like that. It was hard to understand. All I could be thankful for now, was the guy thoughts she wasn't hearing.

"Sorrell, I'm sorry about the whole professing my love thing back there."

She smiled politely but never took her eyes off of the road. She shrugged. "It's really no big Randy."

_Yeah, no big, their just feelings._

She sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just..." She shook her head. "It's a lot to take in at once."

"I understand Sorrell. It was dumb of me to spring that on you. I wish I could just take it back."

"Randy, it really isn't you."

I squinted my eyes. _Are you really about to give me the 'it's not you it's me' speech?_

"Randy, I don't know how to feel about all this. I don't even know if I can feel anymore." Tears started to well in her eyes, now I felt worse.

I put my hand over her hand that was on the clutch. "Hey." I brought my hand to her face and brushed away a tear from her cheek.

She pulled away.

My gaze dropped to the floor. _This was a mistake. A stupid, selfish mistake._

"You're being to hard on yourself Randy."

"Sorrell, I have broken every Lougaro code in the book in a single day. That has to be some kind of a record."

"That is one thing I admire about you Randy. When you do something, you go all in."

I had to laugh at the seemingly backhanded complement.

She laughed with me.

"Sorrell, I'm going to figure something out. I got you into this, and I'm going to get you out." I assured.


	39. Chapter 39: How Do I Say Randall

**Chapter 39: Randall**

Our bonding ceremony was the next night. The Witiki didn't like to hesitate when they were sure about something. They had spent the day planning, while Sorrell and I spent the entire day getting pampered for the ceremony. I couldn't say that I was complaining, but I knew I couldn't let myself get distracted from my mission to get Sorrell out of this so-called treaty.

Most of the Witiki's big ceremonies and events took place in the community hall, but the bonding ceremonies for alphas, were generally in both the community hall, as well as the bonfire. Just like a wedding I wasn't allowed to see Sorrell until the ceremony began that evening.

I was glad so I could talk to her telepathically and let her know some of the ideas I had been coming up with throughout the day. Nothing brilliant, I knew I had a lot more planning to do, but when I laid eyes on Sorrell in her tribal alpha warrior attire in the meeting room, I was distracted to say the least.

_Wow!_

She blushed. "Wow! Yourself!"

The bonfire was very traditional, the chief was at the head telling history of the Witiki tribe. I knew it all already, because it was a part of mine and Kenyon's home schooling. We were grilled on it by Aunt Talya and Chief Refe himself when he came out to Beaufort.

I looked over at Sorrell, who sat right beside me, across from the chief, in the place reserved for the tribe alphas. She was very attentive to the chief. her skin and hair glowing in the reflecting bonfire. She looked as radiant as ever.

_Are you following this? _

Her gorgeous brown eyes caught mine. She smiled and nodded.

I smiled._ Good. _

She returned her gaze to the chief, after a moment she rested her chin on her fist.

_These legends can be pretty long and boring. I like the Lougaro legends better myself._

She looked at me and let out a silent giggle.

_If it's any consolation, you look very beautiful tonight._

She blushed and mouthed "Thank you."

_I never thanked you for saving my life._

She smiled.

_I'm going to get you out of here. I promise. I don't know how but if it's the last thing I do._

She nodded.

I smirked. _You know I would seriously love to know what's going on in your head._

She smiled wider and drew a big circle in the dirt in front of her and wrote the letters C-H-I-E-F and looked up at the chief.

I studied the chief and when I saw it, I held in my laugh._ Yeah, his head is pretty huge._

She giggled silently and brushed the dirt clearing her picture. She then looked at me, the her eyes dropped.

_What is it Sorrell?_

She began to spell something in the dirt. A-L-A-N-A.

I looked up, and there she was staring maliciously at me and Sorrell, her evil eyes glowing in the camp fire, her nostrils flared, and an evil smirk spread across her lips. It was clear she wasn't pleased with us becoming alphas and had a plan cooking in that diabolical head of hers. I looked back at Sorrell's wide brown eyes. _You don't worry about her. Just leave her to me._

She nodded.

I put my arm around and her she nuzzled close as I placed a kissed her temple. Her scent made my entire body feel warm.

The last part of the ceremony I could tell was not Sorrell cup of tea, but I have to say I enjoyed watching Sorrel's face flinch up while we were presented with our dead animal offerings. It was tradition to hunt for the new alpha mates, but I don't think the ancestors anticipated having a human alpha who had never hunted in wolf form, nor eaten raw meat, other than maybe the occasional sushi, but we had to accept the offerings. It was tradition.

I decided to stay the night with Sorrell in my wolf form for the second night in a row, only because I had a plan cooking and I wanted to get an early start on it.

As I watched her chest rise and fall and the moon beam on her gorgeous face, laughed to myself at the irony of it all. Sorrell, had tried so hard to make sure I didn't marry Alana, and I had struggled so hard to make sure she didn't leave with Kenyon and now that she was my Witiki wife, neither could happen, at least until I had figured something out, but tomorrow, I had to make sure she had what she needed to be a Witiki warrior in the mean time.


	40. Chapter 40: Underneath The Stars Sorrell

**Chapter 40: Sorrell**

I woke up, remembering that I had a dream, but not fully remembering what it was. I was now bonded to Randy, and strangely enough, all I could think about was Kenyon. I was beginning to see why Randy was so eager to have an arranged marriage, to avoid feeling the way I felt. Even if Randy couldn't think of loopholes out of the tribe, I knew that things could be a lot worse.

I was respected Witiki princess, and I was promised to a handsome, smart, funny, and charming Witiki prince. It was like a fairytale. I had to admit, I hadn't done too bad for myself and even though I was numb now, there was a chance when I was fully over Kenyon, I could fall for Randy. Why not?

Randy was amazing. He had a smile that could make a woman weak in the knees, he made me laugh, he was my best friend, which made the best lovers. I had to admit, I did struggle with the fact that he was Kenyon,'s brother but other than that, he was a catch.

I studied the silver Witiki charm on the necklace on my night stand next to my bed. A large wolf head with his mouth wide open bearing his razor sharp teeth with opal eyes, and a colorful headdress over it's head.

A delicious scent crept into my room in the midst of my thinking, and I followed it down stairs to the kitchen. Randy was in the kitchen, in his element, but what he was cooking smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before. It smelled better than anything at Charlotte's, the salty, herby, array of favors made my mouth water.

He was shirtless with a pair of jeans and a black apron over his muscular chest. I had to admit; _If I was going to be in an arranged marriage, I could get used to waking up to this._ I thought.

His soft emerald and amber eyes caught mine and my heart stopped. He flashed me one of his gorgeous smiled. "Morning beautiful, did I wake you.

I shook my head. "What are you cooking?"

"I had to get rid of all that raw meat in your trunk. I've been cooking since your dad left."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"Come here!" He reached his hand out to me.

As I walked over to him he put a spoon into the stew pot on the stove, and then lifted it to his mouth with a golden broth,blew on it and put to to my lips. I let the warm savory liquid activate my taste buds and make it's way down my throat, before I could give him feed back his lips were beginning to fall into mine again, I quickly dropped my head, and are heads bumped.

Randy held his head and I held mine. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry Randy, you just caught me off guard." I giggled uneasily. But what was that, it was delicious."

He smiled pridefully. "You like that huh?"

I giggled and nodded.

"I'm calling it alpha stew." he said. "It's got deer meat, rabbit, chipmunk, thrasher, carrots, thyme, and just what ever I could find."

"More like alpha gumbo." I giggled. "Throw some andoullie sausage and crawfish in it." I laughed

He chuckled. "Actually, I like it this way. Feels more original."

I smiled. "I like it too. Anybody can make a gumbo, this is a Randy creation." I complemented.

Randy nodded. "Exactly."

Randy and I set the table and then when everything was ready we sat and ate. The alpha stew was truly a culinary master piece. I had never had any of the meats that were in the stew, but Randy made them all taste delicious.

"You need to make a bowl for Charlotte." I said. "She needs to put this on the menu."

Randy chuckled. "Not many people are too thrilled with the idea of eating rodents."

I giggled. "Who cares this is good."

Randy smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"I'm just telling the truth."

He reached over the table and put his hand over mind. I looked at him and he was staring at me with intensity. Suddenly I was feeling butterflies.

"No, I mean, thank you for everything Sorrell. I've never had a friend like you before. Nobody has ever looked out for me the way you do. If I could have picked anyone to be my co-alpha, I don't think I ever in a million years would have chosen anyone better than you."

I blushed. "Thank you Randy and I can't think of any better person to be an alpha with than you."

"I will think of something to get you out of this." He said.

I shrugged. "It's no rush!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'no rush'?"

I looked up from my food. "I mean, this isn't the end of the world, Randy. The way I see it we both come out winners."

"Sorrell, you are aware that next year, they are going to make you marry me for real right?"

I shrugged.

"They want us to have kids together."

I smiled. "I like kids."

"Shifter kids, Sorrell."

"That's doable, I mean, I'm part werewolf, you're a wolf shifter , that could work."

Randy smiled. "Were-wolf shifter kids huh?"

I nodded. "Why not? You have to admit, it could be really awesome.\."

"I don't know if you're joking or serious." He laughed."Either way, you should eat up, because you are going to need your strength."

"Why?"

"I am going to train you to be a Witiki warrior." He said. " As my mate you have immunity from the Witiki, but as an alpha, you can are open to anything enemy that rises up against the Witiki."

I nodded. "Do you think I can."

He smiled. "I think, even though you are human, you do have special abilities, not to mention more guts than I have ever seen in a human. I think you could do it."

I smiled. It warmed my heart that Randy had so much faith in me. I just hoped I could have that much faith in myself, but I trusted Randy. If Randy said he could turn me into a Witiki warrior, than I believed him, and would do the best I could not to let him down.

We spent the entire day training. I never really knew that I could use so many of my supernatural, and human abilities to my advantage. Maybe Randy did see something in me that I couldn't see in myself. It was amazing.

As the sunset, Randy decided to call it a day and we just lie side by side in the clearing in the woods, just looking up at the magnificent starry sky. As I looked over at Randy his eyes were once again staring intensely into mine.

_Sorrell, I so want to kiss you right now._

I blushed. "Randy, I can't. It's too fresh."

He nodded. "He really hurt you?"

I nodded sadly.

_I would never have left you, Sorrell, or made you give up your life._

I smiled. "I know you wouldn't Randy."

He sighed and smiled. _You are amazing, Sorrell! Never forget that!_

I nodded. "You are more than amazing Randy!"

_Take all the time you need. _He slid his hand in mine and we continued star-gazing.


	41. Chapter 41:Help Me Randall

**Chapter 41: Randall**

Sorrell, was nice enough to drive me home, so I could shower. I hadn't seen home in a couple of days. I was looking forward to sleeping in my comfy bed and not on the floor next to Sorrell's bed with Benny. Although, the view of Sorrell sleeping peaceful was never a bad one, I was glad to be home.

"See you tomorrow, Randy."

I smiled. "We have to to the reservation and train with the pack. I'll meet you here and we can drive up together."

She nodded. I could tell she was still hurt.

"I hate that he hurt you, like this. When I talk to him again, I'm going to tell him..."

"Randy." She cut me off. "It's fine, it's not like he's coming back. He forgot about me, now I need to forget about him."

I searched her eyes curiously. _Did she know something I didn't?_

"I heard the message Randy. In Kenyon's phone. He said that he wasn't coming back, to this small minded town and that he had nothing to come back to." Her eyes welled up with tears and I held her. Now I was confused. The last time I had talked to Kenyon, he had never said anything like that. I didn't remember getting a message, from Kenyon on his phone.

Before Sorrell, left she promised to call me when she had made it home safely. I was just glad that I didn't have to feel guilty about my feelings for Sorrell.

When I walked in the door, I could tell something was off. I familiar scent crept through the air. I ignored it and walked, to my room and got my pajamas ready. I had been training all day and I was tired, but I wasn't tired enough to go to bed with out a shower.

It wasn't until I whipped around toward the door when I was caught off guard by an embrace.

"Randy, is it really you?"My little brother looked at me eyes wide, almost as if I was a ghost.

I chuckled uneasily. "Yeah, Ken, it's me."

I took in the sight of him. He had a light facial hair, still wearing his motor cycle jacket, and his hair a little longer, not much different but there was something in his eyes that made him look more mature, but he still had the same shy smile.

"Wow! Ken, you look great!" I smiled.

"Yeah, I came to say good-bye, when I ran into Aunt Talya she was on her way to dad's." He looked down sadly. "She said that Chief Refe sentenced you to death."

"Well, as you can see, I'm very much alive."

His eyes were still wide. "I'm sorry! I just spent the whole day thinking you were dead, and now it's like..." He trailed off. "Randy, you have to come with us."

I rose an eyebrow. "Come with you where, Ken."

"Me and Sorrell. We're going to get out of here, and I'm taking you with us. I'm not going to take no for an answer Randy."

"Kenyon, I can't go, even if I wanted to." I admitted.

He looked at me curiously. "Are you afraid of the Witikis, or this stupid legacy crap. It's not worth it, Randy. There's a big world out there."

"Whoa! Ken, slow down." I said. "I'm glad you got to see the world, and gain some worldly perspective, but..." I shook my head. "I just can't believe you're home, it like you've been gone forever."

He smiled. "I missed you too, Randy. When Aunt Talya told me that you were dead, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to take out the entire pack."

"Single-handly huh?"

His eyebrows furrowed "I'm not scared of them." he said. "I'm not going to be anyone's beta anymore. I'm going to be my own man. If I have to fight for both of our freedom, than so be it."

I laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with my little brother?"

He laughed. "How's Sorrell?" he asked. "Is she still upset?"

I felt the blood drain from my face. I nodded.

His eyes dropped, but his expression quickly changed. "You know what? That's okay. I don't think she'll be mad when I show her what I got her for her birthday." He pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket.

I swallowed hard as he opened it and he showed me the huge canary diamond ring inside it. "Wow! That's something!" I said.

"Isn't it?" He beamed. "Is saw it, and I knew it was perfect. The guy that sold would only take half of it in cash and wanted me to fix his delivery truck for the rest of it. That's what took me so long."

"That's great, Ken!" I began to feel sick to my stomach.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should see her tonight."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure she needs a good night's sleep."

"Right!" Kenyon nodded. "We've got a long trip ahead of us. So, what's going on with you? Why did the Witiki want to sentence you to death."

"Aunt Talya didn't tell you?"

Kenyon shook his head.

"Well." I swallowed. "Me and Sorrell caught some fireworks for the forth. I was just trying to make her feel better and.." I trailed off wondering if I should continue. "She was attacked by a few shifters and I went in to save her, but I killed a Witiki warrior in the process."

Kenyon's nostrils flared, he had pure rage in his eyes. "So they attacked Sorrell?"

Suddenly, I regretted even telling Kenyon. He stormed out of the room and left the cottage. I had to go after him. I knew he was going to get himself killed.

By the time I got outside, Kenyon had already took off in his Mustang. I went inside and grabbed my Monte Carlo keys and took off after him.


	42. Chapter 42: Rumor Has It Randall

**Chapter 42: Randall**

I sped double time to catch up with Kenyon. When I finally got to the reservation, Kenyon was just getting at his car. I had a bad feeling. Kenyon shot me a warm smile as if he thought that I was there to back him up. I wanted to tell him that this was a bad idea, but he had already started toward the woods in the direction of the Witiki bonfire site and before I knew it there was Alana coming out of one of the cottages, and then the other warriors behind her.

"Ken, I think we should go." I whispered standing behind Kenyon.

"In a sec." He assured.

"Kenyon." Alana shot him an evil smirk. "You're back!"

"Which one of you attacked, Sorrell?" He hissed. "Was it you Alana?"

"I am afraid that that altercation has been taken to council already, Kenyon. You are a little late." Explained Alana.

"If you, are any of your pack come near Sorrell again..."

"This is no longer my pack. Kenyon. I am just a subordinate, but if you have any issues, you can take that up with our new alpha and his new mate of course."

My heart fell into my stomach.

"Who is your new alpha?" he asked

"Randy?"she said.

Kenyon shot me a confused look and then back at Alana.

"He didn't tell you? She smiled. "I guess that's not all he didn't tell you."

"Alana enough!" I growled.

"So you didn't tell him, Randy?" Alana smiled.

Kenyon looked at me, even more confused. "Randy, what is she talking about? I thought Alana was your mate."

"Apparently, I wasn't good enough." Alana hissed. "And apparently the elders agreed so they approved another mate of Randall's chosing."

Kenyon smiled. "They let you chose? Who did you chose?"

My heart thudded hard against my chest. "Ken, I..." I couldn't make myself say it.

"Sorrell!" Alana was more than happy to announce.

Kenyon chuckled. "You're joking! Randy would never do that!" He looked at me desperately searching for answers. "Randy?" I could tell that the look on my face told him everything, because his began to change to one of utter betrayal. A tear streamed down his face.

"Ken, let me explain."

He shook his head. "Explain why you took my mate as yours?"

"I think that kiss on the forth, might have sealed the deal for the both of them." Alana teased.

"Wait! You kissed Sorrell?" He began to charge in my direction, but was blocked by David.

"Kenyon, we can't let you harm our alpha." said David.

I grabbed David's shoulder. "David, it's fine. This is my brother."

"You're not my brother, you're not even a Lougaro!" Kenyon shouted as his eyes lit up and then charged at me again, and before I new it the entire pack surrounded me while David restrained Kenyon. I tried to get through but they pushed me back.

"Let me go!" He hissed.

"Let him go!" I shouted.

David let him go, and he charge at me, but one of the bigger warriors charged back and knocked him to the ground. I tried to come to his rescue but I was still held back by the other warriors.

Now I could feel my eyes fill with water. "Leave him alone!" I shouted.

When he got up his eyes were watery as well, but still with deep rage. He was still being restrained by David and two other warriors. "This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

_How could he think that?_ I thought._ How could he think that I could ever intentionally betray him?_

"This isn't over Randy!" He walked passed the shield of Witiki warriors and went toward his car and sped off.

"Let me go!" I shouted. The warriors then released me.

I looked up at Alana's evil content smile and it only fueled my anger more. David came up to me and tried to grab my arm but I pulled away and walked toward my car.

"Where are you going, bro?"

"I'm going after my brother. What does it look like?" I hissed.

"Let him go." He said. "Let him cool off, Randy."

I glared at him and turned around toward the reservation. I walked straight up to the guy pushed Kenyon. "If you ever touch my brother again, wolf code or not, alpha or not..." I pushed him. He just stood there glaring angrily back at me. I walked into the reservation and decided to stay the night. Maybe David was right, we both needed time to cool off.


	43. Chapter 43: 2 Gone 2 Long Sorrell

**Chapter 43: Sorrell**

I was at Randy's house when he said to be there but he wasn't there and his car was gone. I wondered if h had gone without me. I didn't think he would and not call me now that I had my phone replaced. I did call him the night before and left a message saying that I was home, but he didn't answer.

I decided to check at Ro's shop for Randy's car. It was kind of fast for Ro to fix it up, maybe he had to take it for a quick tune up. When I went in Ro's shop he was no where to be found and neither was Randy's Monte Carlo, but I was caught off guard by a yellow motorcycle propped up in the back of the shop. My heart stopped. I shook it off._ It couldn't be._ I thought. I stepped out of the shop, and headed toward my car.

Just when I looked up, there was familiar amber eyes fixated on my. My heart stopped again and my mouth dropped. _Kenyon. _I just kept walking.

"Don't you have anything to say to me Sorrell?" He said.

I kept walking and I could hear him following me.

"You have nothing at all that you want to say?

I whipped around. "Kenyon, I have a lot to say to you."

He searched my eyes. "Well?"

"My mom always said 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all'" I said.

He chuckled angrily. "Real cute Sorrell. I love the sense of humor you've gotten since I've been gone. Did you get that from him too?"

I raise an eyebrow. "From who?"

"Your new mate." He hissed.

Suddenly it made sense. "Oh, That's why you came back. Found out your brother is showing you up. Don't put me in the middle of what ever macho egotistical crap you have with your brother. That has nothing to do with me, Kenyon." I fussed.

"Well excuse me for seeming egotistical I might be just a little hurt that my girlfriend kissed my brother." He said. "But hey, call me old fashioned!"

"So that's what they call it these days?" I countered. "And last I checked I wasn't your girlfriend. I was too closed-minded, or did you forget that like you forgot my number."

"That I can explain."

I huffed. "Save your tired excuses for someone who cares. Since you obviously stopped caring, than so can I."

His eyes narrowed. "Stopped caring!" He hissed. "Sorrell, I haven't slept all night trying to wrack my mind about what I could have done to you, for to betray me like this." His eyes started to well up with tears. "Sorrell, I feel like my hearts been ripped from my chest and you're telling me you don't care?"

"You said you didn't want me anymore!" I shouted.

"Who told you I didn't want you anymore, Sorrell. I have been thinking about you nonstop since I left!"

"What?" I said. "But you said you weren't coming back, because you had nothing to come back to. You said I was too closed minded."

He searched my eyes. "Sorrell, I wasn't talking about you."

"Yeah right!" I hissed.

"Sorrell, I was talking about my family, my Aunt Talya in particular. Everyone who didn't want us to be together. I was going to take you and leave. I had nothing here but you."

I squinted my eyes. Now I was more confused. "So what are you saying Ken?"

"I'm saying, I love you I always have and I always will!" He said. "And if you for a moment thought anything other than that, you were sadly mistaken."

My mouth hung open. _Did he just say he still loved me? _ I was speechless.

He pulled me into him and put his arms around. He pulled out his dog tag from his shirt. "Sorrell I belong to you remember?"

I held the silver in my hands and red the inscription again. _Kenyon & Sorrell 4Ever _"Ken, I feel so stupid."

He chucked through his tears. "You're not stupid. Maybe I should have been more clear. Maybe I shouldn't have been an idiot and forgot my phone, or at least remembered your number. Can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled through my own tears and nodded.

"Then you still the love me?" he asked. "Please tell me you still love me Sorrell!"

"Ken, of course I still love you!" I confessed.

He held me tighter. "Thank God!" He pressed his lips to mine. "Ms. Garnett, if you were trying to give me a heart attack, that would be the way to do it." He laughed, taking my hand and placing it to his chest to feel his racing heart. He chuckled.

I giggled and exhaled to calm down."I can't believe I thought."

"Sorrell, I told Randy that I was going to be back later, because I got held up." Kenyon shook his head. "Let's just forget this ever happened." Said Kenyon.

"I like that idea." I said.

"Run away with me, Sorrell!"

I searched his gorgeous eyes and smiled. "You mean it?"

"I'm serious." He said. "Let's get out of here!"

I giggled. "Okay, let's do it!"

Kenyon smiled wider. "Okay! Lets go!"

"Now?" I said.

Kenyon nodded. "Yes!"

I nodded.

Kenyon pulled me close and kissed me.

I bit my lip as our lips parted. "Ken, there is something I need to do."

Kenyon nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll meet you by the cliff. In twenty minutes."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you Kenyon Phallan!"

"I love you more than you will ever know Sorrell Garnett." He smiled.

I sprinted to my car to handle my unfinished business and the off to forever with Kenyon.


	44. Chapter 44 Please Don't Go Randall

**Chapter 44: Randall**

I tried to get an early start on my day, but with what happened the night before it was hard to sleep in unfamiliar territory, even though it was where I would soon call home. I slept at David's house. All of the Witiki warriors were given their own cottage no matter what their age. To human society a seventeen year old with his very own house was impressive, but it was one of the perks that came with being a Witiki shifter.

I was told to meet the chief so he could give me the keys to my cottage, which was one of the largest on the reservation. Technically it was mine and Sorrell's, but I didn't know how Sorrell's father would feel about her living with me, just yet. Kenyon had a hard enough time convincing Mr. Garnett that the Lougaro weren't a cult, and if you asked me, the Witiki were way more cult-like than the Lougaro.

I decided that the chief could wait, I had been trying to get a hold of Sorrell all morning, at least until Kenyon a hold of her, at this point I wasn't sure what he was capable on. Although, I didn't think Kenyon would do harm to Sorrell, it was more her feelings I was worried about than anything. I didn't want Kenyon to make her feel that this was her fault.

Going back toward my car, Sorrell was just pulling up. I already noticed her puffy eyes and I knew.

"Did he talk to you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Randy." She crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me he still loved me Randy?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Sorrell?"

She pressed her lips together. "I can't believe you Randy. I thought you were my friend."

"Sorrell I am your friend. What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, Kenyon's back and we're leaving."

I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "You and him?"\

"You, me, and Kenyon."

I looked around hoping no one had heard her. _Are you insane?Do you realize what the Witiki will do to a runaway alpha. The only reason they didn't hunt Kenyon down was because they were trying to give me the benefit of the doubt. They are going to hunt us down and kill us, and they will start with you._

"It doesn't have to be this way Randy!" she said.

"Look, you are so sure about what you want. You and your boyfriend take off then. It's what you wanted all along isn't it?" I hissed.

The look on her face said everything. So _much for not hurting her feelings._

"Fine Randy. If you want to stay here and be alpha, fine. I guess I don't have to worry about you and Alana anymore. I guess it's good-bye."

"Bye!" I said and just walked away.

_Randy, what in the world are you doing? If they found out Sorrell is gone they are going to know she isn't your true mate and they are going to kill you. Maybe it's for the best, if that's what she wants, I guess it's worth me dying for. _

That is when Chief Refe and her daughter walked up to me. _Perfect timing._

"Randy, where is your mate? I wanted you two to see your new house and then sit in on a council meeting."

"She'll be here shortly." I assured. I didn't know how long I could lie, figured I just come clean as soon as I knew she was gone. I knew Kenyon would keep her safe.


	45. Chapter 45: Lost Without You Kenyon

**Chapter 45: Kenyon**

I had rehearsed it over and over again, and that didn't make me any less nervous. Trying to think of how she would react.

"Sorrell, I know you're probably mad at me for leaving you, and staying gone for so long, and that's okay. I would rather spend the rest of my life making it up to you, then to spend another moment without you. I never told you this but I always feared that you would find someone that truly deserved you, but when you chose me, I knew that you were it for me. Sorrell Olivia Garnett will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Kenyon Andrew Phallan."

My heart was racing. It may have needed work, but it would have to do. I waited nervously, even when twenty minutes came and went. I just figured saying good-bye to her family ran long. A lifetime with Sorrell could wait a few more moments

I took out the ring and looked at it._ Perfect_ I thought. I held her white helmet and looked at the cute cartoon of Sorrell on a white background. I let out an uneasy sigh.

My phone went off. I got a text notification from Sorrell. I just expected that it was just her telling me that she was on her way.

It read: _I can't go Ken. I have to stay with Randy. I'll be at the reservation. _

I grit my teeth hard, and threw her helmet into a tree and it crushed into a million pieces. I didn't know what Randy told her, but I wasn't going to let him take her away from me. I wasn't going to lose her.


	46. Chapter 46: War Randall

**Chapter 46: Randall**

"So where's your mate Randy?"

"She'll be here Alana!" I snapped.

"She didn't run off with her boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Alana?"

"I want you to tell the truth about her. She's not even your true mate is she? She is still just a pathetic human."

We were having a pack meeting, and the entire pack was gathering. _Just what I needed I thought. _Now the chief would really be wondering where Sorrell was.

"Hey handsome, looking for me." I knew the soft voice and the peachy scent anywhere. I threw my arms around her. _I owe you!_

She smiled. "Big time!" She looked around. "So what are we doing."

"This is our first tribal meeting." I explained. "Kind of a meet and greet of sorts." _Why did you come back, Sorrell? Did you hear what I said? Did you realize you were making a mistake?_

She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled again. "I doesn't matter Randy. All that matters is that we're here and we are in this together."

_When you say we...?_

Suddenly there was a commotion coming up the pathway to the bonfire area where where were at. Kenyon was trying to make his way up the path but the same tall gut and two others were trying to block his path. I went up to him and tried to help fight them off.

"What is going on here?" Asked the Chief.

"Chief, tell them to let go of my brother."

"Lyal!"

Just then Kenyon was pushed forward.

"Ken!" Sorrell went for him but I held her.

"It's okay, he'll be fine." I assured. "I'll handle this."

I walked up to Kenyon, but the warriors blocked me. "Kenyon, what are you doing here?"

"I came here for Sorrell, Randy and I'm not leaving without her."

"Ken, stop being an idiot and go home! We'll talk there."

Kenyon looked over at Sorrell, who looked concerned. "Ken, I think you should listen to Randy."

_Go home Kenyon, Please!_

I walked back up to Sorrell to console her.

"I'm issuing a challenge Randall! I am challenging you for alpha."

I looked up at Sorrell. The color drained from her face. I looked back at Kenyon, eyes full of rage. I knew that he couldn't recant an alpha challenge. I had to fight him to the death.

"Kenyon, don't do this!"


End file.
